


A Chosen Promise

by crystellinestar



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, AU where Voltron doesn't exist, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Public Sex, minor dub con, other tags and characters added when needed, sheith is pretty side, slow burn for their feelings, super different timeline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-05-27 10:57:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 33,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15023096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystellinestar/pseuds/crystellinestar
Summary: To Princess Allura of Altea, keeping the people of her planet safe from the Galran empire is her number one priority. Even if the only way to do so is by giving her own hand in marriage to the Galran prince.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic of this nature in a long while, and my first Voltron fic! I'm really nervous, but really excited. I've been in the biggest Lotura mood after season 6 cause whatever canon. LOL I hope people enjoy this.

In the midst of her packing frenzy, Allura froze when a glimpse of sunlight shimmer caught her eye through the window. Slowly, she walked to the tall glass and let her fingers spread across the cool material. The Altean castle stood tall in front of a large field, pathways cutting through the grass, with tiny houses littering the sides.

She was no stranger to the town directly outside the castle. In fact, she had traveled down there many times as a child, spending her time outside with the Alteans she loved so dearly. She pressed her fingers against the glass, as if her hand could phase through it if she pushed hard enough.

What she wouldn't give to run out to the fields before she was taken away. This had been her choice, but for just a moment she imagined the grass brushing up against her knees. The warm Altean breeze caressing her long silver hair as it blew around her face. The smell of farm and crop would waft into her nose, the joyous sounds of the townspeople trickling into her ears.

She bit her lip, letting her hand drop away slowly. Prints from the heat of her fingers lingered on the glass. She hadn't considered how painful it would be to leave the heart of her soul behind.

Yet, the hollowness settling into her chest was worth it to keep the sun shining bright on the village, fields and forests in front of her.

Backing away from the window, she scooped up her bags and left her bedroom behind. The longer she lingered, the more she'd want to change her mind.

She had made her decision.

She understood the consequences which arose with her choice. She would never see her father again, nor her home planet. The people she so desperately longed to protect would be forever out of her reach.

But they would be safe.

Her people, who constantly suffered, living in fear of the empire, would do so no longer. If it meant their safety, she would've done anything. Her life was a small price to pay to guarantee their freedom.

This was her choice, her own fault, since she'd been the one to suggest the union in the first place. Her father had tried to convince her otherwise, begging her to stay. She was his only daughter, and to lose her was probably as devastating as it was to consider losing their entire planet.

"Allura-"

"No Father," she had said, her crystal blue eyes flickering with determination. "I know this is what I must do."

They'd said their goodbyes when the treaty had been agreed upon, and Allura's face had been unshaken, though her hands trembled against her sides. He'd pulled her close, hugging his girl for one last time. "I love you, I will find a way to save you from this."

"I don't expect you to," she had whispered softly. "I made my choice. For our people... You know what the Galra would do to us if you rejected their offers."

"Yes, but you are my only daughter, and to give you up to that... that monster..." King Alfor's had voice trembled, emotion seeping from his essence.

"I'll be alright Father, I promise," she had said. "I'm strong, I can handle it."

"I know you are," he said. "I did... negotiate for Coran to go with you so you won't be completely alone. Rely on him if need be."

"Coran? But Father, you've sentenced him to a life in Galra prison..." she said, her eyes darting back and forth frantically.

"No..." Alfor had shook his head. "Coran chose to go. He begged me to fight for him to go with you. He didn't want you to be alone. Selfishly, I do not wish for you to be alone either." He had cupped her cheeks. "I wish for you to find happiness in the darkness of the Galran empire. Promise me you will not lose your light."

"I promise, Father."

She had told herself she wouldn't cry, and even as she glanced back at her father's face one final time, his eyes filled with such fearful compassion, she had blinked back the tears, willing herself to stay strong.

So now, she stood in the elevator heading down to the ship docking station where she would be taken to some Galran planet. Who knew which one, they owned so much of the universe now.

Closing her eyes, she took in a deep breath, clutching her bags tightly in her fist. She had been given minimal time to pack, and her bags consisted of comfortable Altean outfits, a few pictures, and minor trinkets to remind her of home. She didn't have much time to think about what to bring and what to leave behind.

She had to do this, she couldn't imagine any other possibilities, though normally she was quite capable of finding various solutions.

The doors slid open, and she was met with the sympathetic face of Coran, her most trusted advisor.

"Coran-"

"Princess, I know exactly what you're going to say right now," he said holding his hand up to stop her.

"You do?" she blinked, staring at the orange-haired man

"'You don't have to come with me, Coran.' 'Stay here, Coran!' 'You're ruining your life Coran'!" he said, posing dramatically with each line.

Biting her lip, she couldn't stop a smile from pulling across her lips.

"And _that_ is exactly why I do have to come," he said, winking at her.

She sighed. "Are you... certain you wish to do this, Coran?" 

He had been attempting to divert her from asking such a question, but she wouldn't step onto that ship until she heard it from his lips directly.

He nodded, walking forward to take her bags from her. "Princess, I don't know why you would expect me to stay behind and let you go into Galra territory by yourself." He smiled, giving her a thumbs up. "You're always going to be my number one priority, and if this is truly your choice, I will follow you."

Reluctantly she loosened her grip on her bag, allowing Coran to take it from her. Letting out a soft huff of air, she tucked her hair behind her ears. "Thank you, Coran," she said softly, stepping forward to place her hand on his shoulder. "I know you are... giving up a lot to come with me."

"And I would be giving up even more if I had chosen to stay," he replied.

Glancing up towards the blue sky for a final time, she took a deep breath in, reveling in the Altean air. This would be her last breath, her last look at the planet she had never planned on leaving. And though her heart was crying as she stepped onto the Galran ship, she pulled her lips into a smile. She would forever be the Altean princess, strong and undeterred, nothing would change that.

Clutching her hand to her chest, she took one last glance at her home, her heart throbbing. "Goodbye," she whispered, locking the memories deep inside her mind to recall whenever she may need.

~~

"Marriage?" Lotor questioned, his arms folding together across his chest.

"Yes. Don't make me repeat myself. You're going to be married," Haggar explained.

Gritting his teeth, he pulled in a long breath of air. "I _apologize_ , Mother," he hissed. "However, I simply do not see the point of all this."

"The Altean King offered his daughter in exchange for the safety of Altea," Zarkon scoffed.

"Or rather she offered herself," Haggar chuckled. "I have a feeling King Alfor isn't happy about sending his daughter off to marry the Galran prince."

"And why exactly are we agreeing to this?" Lotor asked, his gaze flicking back and forth between his two parents. Asking almost felt foolish. His parents were going to do whatever they pleased. It was possible they were doing it for a good laugh.

"You'll need a wife eventually, and who better than the Altean Princess," Haggar snorted, rolling her fingers against the arm of her chair. "She'll be a good bargaining tool if needed. We can keep Altea under control without starting a full out war."

Lotor scoffed. As if either of them were scared of starting any kind of war.

"Tensions with Altea have been high for decades, having this control is our best option," Haggar explained. "Even _if_ Zarkon wanted to charge right in."

Not surprising. His mother was always the one to plan things out, while his father would use brute force. It was how they'd come to control so much of the universe, and while Lotor could respect their capability, that was about all he had in regards to respect for his parents.

"And," Haggar continued, "it will help your own image, my son."

His image. How laughable. "And how would an Altean wife help my image? The Galran people already despise my half-blood."

"Perhaps, but having someone by your side, someone who will as work as a tool for keeping Altea in line will only work in your favor," she hummed, pleased with herself. "And if you can provide an heir, it will give you stability as a ruler who can take over once we are gone."

That day couldn't come fast enough.

"I suppose I don't exactly have much of a say," he growled, his eyes darkening.

"I called this meeting to tell you, not ask you," Haggar said, flicking her wrist in his direction. "You may go. She'll be here in a few varga."

"A few varga? Of course," he replied, leaving the room the moment he had permission. The less time he spent in there the better. The ship was large enough that usually he could avoid his parents when he wished to. Occasionally he was lucky enough to be on separate vessels from them, but for this trip to Altea it had been non-negotiable.

And now he understood why.

Lotor was unaware of the details, and he certainly wasn't about to stick around his parents any longer to find them out. However, he had no idea if they had been the ones to suggest such a union or if the Altean's had. Apparently she had offered herself, but Lotor had no clue what that meant. Nor did he really understand what a marriage between them meant. It seemed to him a strange union. While Altea was the second most powerful force in the universe, to form a marriage between him and the princess? Lotor couldn’t quite see the logic.

It simply seemed like another tactic to humiliate him, all while securing Altea in the process. His hands clenched against his side. She was to be arriving in a varga or two?! So little time... What was he to say to this woman? What was he to do with her? His face flushed; there were plenty of things he could think of suddenly, but none of them felt very appropriate.

"My prince?" Acxa's voice cut through his thoughts, and Lotor turned to face her.

"Acxa..." he said. She was the last person he wished to see at the moment, his most trusted general.

"You were with the Emperor and Empress for awhile, I got a little worried," she admitted, the normal harshness in her eyes softening upon seeing him alone.

"Hm..." he sighed, pressing his fingers to his forehead.

"What happened?" she asked, concern lacing her tone.

How to say it... He knew it was best not to lie, not when this princess would be arriving so soon. "They're... giving me an Altean princess," he said finally, wondering if that was really an accurate way of explaining the current situation.

Acxa blinked. "Uh, what?"

Right. No. He was smarter than that. As awkward as it was, there was no reason to make himself look so damn foolish. "Ah. As my betrothed," he explained.

"So... to marry... forever...." she said softly, glancing towards the floor.

"Yes," he began, turning his gaze from her. "The word marriage... usually implies forever."

"But-!" she exclaimed quickly, only to stop herself. "Why an _Altean_?" she hissed, finally regaining a fragment of composure. "The Galran public already aren't fans of Alteans, what with them owning the majority of the territory we do not. Plus they're already wary of your half-blood. If you marry an Altean, won't it look like you're taking _their_ side?"

"Perhaps," Lotor breathed. "And perhaps that is what Haggar wants."

"But you're her son, the only heir to Zarkon's throne!"

Lotor growled, walking further away from the throne room. The further away he could get the better. "That's never mattered much to her. She claims it's about control, and having a bargaining tool," he continued, making his way through the hall.

Acxa frowned, following after him. "A bargaining tool against Altea?"

"Mm... She believes King Alfor will never let anything happen to his precious little girl." Bitterness seeped through his tone. "With her in our possession we would have Altea completely under our thumb."

Rolling her neck back, Acxa sighed. "As much as I don't like it... maybe you could use this to your advantage. If you made sure she was on your side, when the time comes for your plans you could-"

"Hush, Acxa," he said, silencing her. The hallway by the throne room was no place to speak of such things, and she knew that, an apologetic look crossing her eyes. "I am aware of what this could mean for a variety of things. We will discuss later," he said, punching the code into the elevator down to the docking station.

"Where are you going?" she asked, watching as he moved into the small compartment.

Turning to face her, he quirked his lips up into a grin. "I suppose it best to greet my bride-to-be," he said, letting the doors to the elevator swoop shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Any feedback is always appreciated! Thanks to my beta for looking this over for me. I'm really excited to write a lot of stuff for this and lotura in general.  
> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura and Lotor meet, and Allura attempts to get settled.

Her hair was as white as stars shimmering in the sky. Against her tan skin, it stuck out, glistening even in the artificial lighting of the ship. Her eyes were the color of tropical water, bright and blue; he could swim in them, drown in them if he wasn't careful.

The Altean princess was stunning, and already he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

He was staring, awkwardly, but it was mostly due to his utter shock about her appearance. Knowing his parents, he had fully expected to have been gifted a complete troll of a woman, and yet before him stood a goddess. Perhaps they were unaware of her beauty when they had chosen this woman to be his betrothed.

She frowned upon seeing him, however. The man standing next to her held his ground, clinging to her bags; her attendant, he assumed. Lotor couldn't exactly blame her for being frustrated, or perhaps skeptical. She didn't know anything about him, nor did he expect her to want to.

"Princess Allura-"

"I am she," she said, cutting him off. "I would like to be shown to our rooms. My attendant and I both need to settle before I am to meet my husband-to-be."

Pushy. He smirked, it seemed she was unaware of who he was.

Next to him, Acxa snorted. "Ridiculous woman. Do you not realize-" But Lotor placed a hand in front of her to silence her.

"Acxa, hush. I can introduce myself," Lotor chuckled.

Stepping forward, he watched her eyes widen as he slipped his fingers over her own. He pulled her hand to his lips, kissing the back of it. "Pleased to meet you, my princess,"

Her brow furrowed and she attempted to yank her hand back, but he held his grip. "I am _not_ your princess," she growled. Really, he admired her tenacity; in enemy territory, and she was so quick to fight.

"My mistake," he purred, releasing her hand. "But you see, you are, in a way, mine."

She tilted her head, her eyes looking him up and down intensely. "I do not belong to the Galra," she spat. "Though I have given my hand in marriage, I don't consider myself property to be owned."

Only after a small interaction, Lotor could easily understand why she had chosen to give herself to him. She could hold her own, even surrounded by people who would gladly see her and her home planet completely destroyed.

"I never thought such a thing, Princess," he explained. "However, you seem to be confused, for I am your betrothed, Prince Lotor of the Galran empire."

She froze, her eyes blinking as she stared at him. "Y-You..." she said, her words clearly trapped in her throat. It was... adorable actually; she was so incredibly flabbergasted, and obviously she hadn't expected herself to falter so quickly.

"Shocking, isn't it?" His voice dripped with sarcasm. "A half-breed prince. The last thing you expected of the great Galran empire, I suppose."

"I... I don't know what I expected," she admitted softly. "But I certainly didn't expect for the Prince to greet me himself." Her cheeks flushed, as she shut her eyes, turning away from him.

"Yes, you'll find I'm full of surprises," he purred.

"W-Well," she began, clearing her throat. She turned her gaze back to him, her round blue eyes staring up at his own. She was looking at him so intensely, something many Galran never did. "It is very nice to meet you," she said.

He didn't believe her words. Not for a moment. If she could've turned around and ran back to Altea, she would've in a heartbeat. But no, she was stuck with him, just as much as he was stuck with her.

"Shall I escort you to your chamber?" he said, offering her his arm.

She blinked again, looking at his outstretched limb. She glanced to her advisor, who simply nodded. "Alright," she said, a hint of hesitation in her tone.

"Perhaps you were under the impression the Galra were more barbaric?" he asked, leading her into the elevator. "I can assure you, we're quite civilized."

"No..." she whispered, removing her hand from his arm as she clasped her hands together in front of her. She glanced down to the floor. "I can only imagine that an empire as big as this would be civilized..."

"Then perhaps you expected me to be a brute," he said.

"No," she muttered. "I told you, I had... very little expectations for anything."

He couldn't help but smile. Another lie, and she wasn't very good at them. In fact, the Altean princess seemed far too genuine for her own good. She wouldn't do well among the Galra if she couldn't learn how to at least lie properly.

The elevator ride up was quiet. Both the princess and her advisor had no words to say, and Acxa kept her arms folded across her chest. She wasn't happy about this, Lotor was well aware. Her responses had made it quite clear. He supposed Acxa had expected something else to come of their relationship. Admittedly, Lotor himself had never expected his parents to marry him off. They'd never shown any interest in him inheriting the throne, being the half-breed he was. And yet, now they had him marrying an Altean... it seemed odd they would wish for him to continue their bloodline with an Altean...

He had to discover what they were planning, and soon. It didn't bode well for his own plans, which he knew would have to be address later, and he could imagine _they_ wouldn’t be too happy about a sudden marriage, but it wasn't as if Lotor had known.

Splitting off with Acxa, He lead the two Alteans down the hallway in silence. Allura was to sleep in his room, and her advisor would have a separate room just a little ways down the hall. He stopped in front of his own bedroom door. "You will be joining me in my chambers," he said.

"What?" Her advisor's loud tone cut through the hall. "She will _not_! Our princess should have her own space."

Lotor blinked, pressing his thumb on the lock to open the door. "And she will. As you can see my chambers are quite spacious. There is additional closet space, and plenty of room on my bed," he said, gesturing to the open door. Admittedly, he had argued for them to have their own space, but his mother had insisted they share a room per Galran tradition.

To court her, he would eventually be required to sleep with her.

"Absolutely not-" the orange-haired man demanded, but Allura cut him off, gently pressing a hand to his chest.

"Coran... it will be fine."

About to argue, he stared into her eyes and eventually deflated. He made his way into the room, carrying her bags. "Where do you want your bags, Princess?"

"On the bed for now," she explained, her voice much softer now. "I will unpack in a moment, if Prince Lotor will allow me the alone time."

"Of course," he said, bowing to her. "I will leave you to it, and show Coran to his room," he said.

"Are you sure you do not need assistance, Princess?" he asked.

She smiled gently, placing her hand on his shoulder. Though he was an advisor, it was easy to see they were close, friends even. "I'll be fine Coran, you don't have to worry so much," she said.

"I will return shortly to check on you, Princess," Lotor said. "If you need help deciding where things should go, I will be glad to assist."

"Thank you," she whispered, her slender finger running over one of her bags.

Coran reluctantly pulled away, and followed Lotor down the hall to his own space. "I apologize, it is not as spacious as our room, but you will be close to her, as I'm sure you wish to be."

"Indeed," he said, pressing his thumb against the lock. Stepping inside of the room, he turned around, blocking Lotor from the entrance. "You may put on a nice face, but I do not trust you for a moment. If you do _anything_ to hurt the princess..." he threatened, eyes narrow.

"Please, Coran, was it?" Lotor asked, bowing his head. "I can assure you, I do not intend to hurt her in anyway. This union was as much of a surprise to me as it was to her. I will do my best to make certain she is comfortable."

"Good," he hissed, and leaned forward, gesturing to his own eyes. "I will be watching you."

"Of course," Lotor said, trying not to grit his teeth as the door swished shut in front of his face. Winning the Princess' affections would be one thing, but winning her advisor over would be another task, far harder than he anticipated.

~~

The room was dark, far darker than pleased Allura. She already missed her window, as she peered out the large one to the left of the bed. It looked out into the vast realm of space, the stars twinkling, but the room was illuminated by luminescent lights, nothing like her natural lighting she was quite used to on Altea.

Her heart already ached for her home town. Altea... it had barely been a few varga and already she had no idea how she was to survive without it.

With a sigh, she allowed herself to flop down onto the large bed. It was a tall, large, canopy bed, with dark purple curtains trailing down to the floor. It was soft, cushioning her as she landed on it with a brief bounce. Though the bed was quite comfortable, she had no idea if she would actually be able to sleep in it. Not when she was so far from home, not with... that man sleeping next to her.

Prince Lotor...

He really was nothing like she had expected, and she'd been completely taken off guard. Puffing out her cheeks, she wondered silently if she had looked like a fool. Probably... the way she had stammered in front of him, completely shocked.

He was a half-breed. Half Galran... half... well, he hadn't exactly said what his other half was. It was probably rude to ask... or maybe not? She was certain she would find out eventually, especially since she would be meeting the Emperor and Empress at some point. She had always assumed both of them were Galran... unless Lotor was a bastard? Would Zarkon really allow for his bastard son to assume the throne?

All origin aside however, he was... shockingly... polite and... attractive. She blushed, thinking about his long silver hair and striking yellow eyes. He really was... something, though she didn't quite know how to describe him. He was far nicer than she had anticipated. She'd stepped onto the ship completely ready for a fight, most likely with a hostile attendant, but instead he had greeted her himself, and offered her his hand, as though he were a true gentleman.

He had called her out for making such blatant assumptions about him, but given all her information about the Emperor and Empress, what was she to expect? He was the heir to the Galran throne... Galra... who had destroyed planets and conquered entire worlds, was it really so farfetched to assume the prince would be intense?

Maybe it was all a ruse... to get her to fall for him so she'd be completely under his control, along with Altea. She wasn't an idiot. Even if he was nice, she had to be... cautious.

She pushed herself up and huffed out a large breath of air. Lotor had gestured to an entirely empty closet. For now, she could unpack in there.

"I wish I had brought a few more outfits," she sighed, hanging up dresses in the empty space. "I suppose it won't be an issue to buy things elsewhere," she murmured to herself. But they wouldn't be Altean...

She bit down on her lip and willed herself not to cry. She was stronger than tears. She had chosen this, and even if Lotor was playing nice... at least he was doing that instead of being intense and violent with her.

She had to be strong, stay on her guard... for her own sake, for Altea's sake, and for Coran's sake. She did hope he was okay... so far he'd seemed nothing but distressed, especially when Lotor had led him out of the room.

There was a slight knock on the door and she gasped as she jumped back to look at the entryway. The door swished open fast, revealing the prince.

"Sorry, Princess. I do hope I didn't startle you."

He had, but she shrugged it off quickly. "No," she lied.

"I see," he muttered, and walked towards the bed. "Are you... getting settled? Coran is right down the hall if you need him."

She placed her last dress on a hanger and turned around, walking towards him. "Why are you... being so nice to me?" she asked softly. "We're behind closed doors now, you do not have to act... this way."

"Ah," he glanced down, slowly sinking to sit on the edge of the bed. "I see. So you did believe me to be putting on airs."

"Of course," she hissed. "You're the Galran prince. I came here to stop your parents from _destroying_ my planet."

"I... am aware..." he muttered, looking up at her. "Trust me, of all people, I am very used to how my... parents are." He spat out the words as if they were poison.

"You... are?" she asked. "I suppose that would make sense, seeing as you grew up with them."

"Indeed," he chuckled. "I've witnessed their atrocities first hand." There was a sadness which crossed his eyes, a genuine sadness. Allura was drawn in by it, curious as to why he seemed so reluctant to speak of them. How had the prince grown to be so kind if he was surrounded by cruelty? Perhaps the Emperor and Empress had treated their son equally as bad as they had treated the entire universe... perhaps even worse... She felt her heart tug against her chest. They both had been unprepared for this... and maybe, he was just as terrified as she was.

He moved towards her and took her hand. "Allura... you are to be my bride and I wish to work _with_ you-" He began to speak but was interrupted by a large knock on the door.

"Open," he called out, the door moving to the side as the woman from earlier stood at the entrance. She hadn't seemed to care for Allura much, probably because she was about to marry the prince... someone this woman obviously cared for. She spoke coldly, her eyes glaring at their hands. "The Emperor and Empress are requesting you both join them for dinner. Immediately."

Nerves ran down Allura's spine and she swallowed as Lotor's grip tightened around her hand. She was, at the very least, thankful she wouldn't have to face the two alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the lovely response on the first chapter of this fic. I'm nervous it's going to be kind of weird, but I hope people follow it anyway! Thank you to my beta for reading this :) Also I'm going to try and update weekly with shorter chapters. I hope that's okay ^^ Thank you for the support!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor and Allura learn new information about their upcoming wedding requirements.

The sound of their shoes echoed as Lotor and Allura walked down the hallway in silence. He noticed she walked just a bit behind him, probably unsure of where they were actually headed. Though from the way her features were pulled tight, Lotor knew she wasn't pleased with what awaited them at the end of the hall.

Admittedly, he wasn't either.

For a brief moment, he had held her hand, and he'd seen compassion cross her eyes, genuine feelings. She was too good, too pure for all this. But... if he could just get her to trust him...

After Acxa had cut their conversation short, Lotor had led Allura out of their room. "My parents, are... very extreme..." he had muttered.

"Really?" Allura drawled. "I never would've guessed," she muttered with sarcasm.

And Lotor had decided to leave it at that. Allura would make her own assumptions of his parents, and he was sure she already had plenty. There was no point in arguing with her when she was most likely right.

He stopped outside the door to the main dining hall. Inside, he could picture it now... his mother and father would be sitting on one side of the long table, leaving two empty chairs directly across from them. They'd be sitting as though they had been waiting for hours, as if inconvenienced by how long it had taken them to get there.

Lotor pulled in a deep breath and turned to face her. "Look, I know you do not know me very well, or trust me, and I completely understand but my parents are very different than me," he explained. "I know it may be hard, but just... stay quiet and answer whatever questions they may have. It will be more pleasant for _both_ of us if you do..."

She frowned, folding her arms. "What sort of questions are they going to ask me?"

Rubbing his forehead, he sighed. "I... honestly don't know..."

She blinked, and turned her gaze to the door. Perhaps she had expected Lotor to be just like his parents, or maybe she thought he was playing her. He could see the way her hands trembled, and he bit his lip, tempted to grab her hand to reassure her. So many times he had stood outside of his parents door feeling the exact same emotions. Over the years, he'd learned how to steady his hands; he hadn't had much of a choice.

"I see," she whispered.

Sympathy rushed over him, though he wasn't sure why. He had just met this woman, he had zero attachment to her, even if she was to be his bride, and yet, he felt guilty, like he was sending her to the dogs. He'd been dealing with his parents for years, but Allura had no experience.

Tilting his head forward, he nodded. "Don't worry, I will handle them. I always do," he grumbled, pressing his thumb against the lock.

Just as Lotor had expected, his parents sat at one side of the table. The distance between them was noticeable, but they sat straight, both looking directly at Allura.

"Sit down," Haggar began, cutting right to the chase.

"We have much to discuss," Zarkon nodded.

"And a wedding to plan."

Lotor hated the way his mother's smile pulled across her lips. A devilish smile, a knowing smile, and he hated knowing there was some sort of scheme hidden behind her grin.

Allura had stopped walking momentarily as she glanced at Haggar and then back at Lotor, shock glistening in her bright eyes.

"You're... Altean," she whispered.

"Smart girl," Haggar hummed, gesturing to the seat. "Please, sit down."

Lotor watched as she approached the table slowly, her hand curling around the back of the chair. He swallowed, but immediately stopped her, pulling the chair out for her. She stared at him, confusion in blue hues, as she pressed her dress against herself and sat down.

He had meant to tell her before she saw his mother, knowing his heritage would be quite obvious once she had, but Acxa had interrupted them too quickly. He didn't want her to feel so taken aback upon seeing his mother for the first time.

"I'm sure you've many questions," Haggar said, rolling her fingers down against the table. Lotor took his own seat next to her and stared at his mother. Hopefully if Allura was as smart as she seemed she wouldn't ask anything of his parents.

"Not exactly," she said coldly, smoothing out her dress over her lap before placing her hands on the table. "I knew what I chose when I offered my hand to Prince Lotor."

"I see," Haggar said, smiling as she glanced at Zarkon. "But I'm sure you're wondering why we would accept such a deal. Lotor is a half-breed, and any heir you both produce would be more Altean. Ideal, for your lineage, but not so much for ours," she hummed. "However, it will be centuries before we actually need worry about either of you succeeding your thrones," she continued. "Besides... Lotor can always take multiple partners."

Of course. How could he not have seen it before? Though his mother was his father's primary mate and Empress... Zarkon had taken many other lovers over the span of his long life, and he was certain Haggar had too... there just happened to be more proof of Zarkon's...

If he and Allura were married, their future children would have claim to the Altean throne, especially with their blood being majority Altean. Then, Lotor could be with a Galran mate and produce a mostly Galran child, giving them access to two largest empires in the universe. No wonder they had both agreed.

"Mother..." Lotor began to sigh, but stopped when Allura spoke once more.

"Like I said, I don't have questions," Allura said, her voice strong and fierce. Even Lotor himself rarely dared to speak to his mother in such a manner.

"Good. I know you are here solely for the reason of keeping your planet safe. It's quite admirable," Haggar laughed, though Lotor watched his father roll his eyes. He knew Zarkon would've much preferred to fight against Altea. He wasn't one for political moves like this.

"Your wedding will be broadcast to the entire Galran and Altean empires. And your planet will be guaranteed it's safety once you both finish participating in all the Galran marriage rituals."

"Marriage rituals?" Lotor said. This was the first he had heard of any such thing.

"Yes. It is for royal Galran only," Zarkon stated, glaring at his son. "You should be grateful to be included in such things, my son."

Lotor curled his fingers into fists against the table. Of course they would wait to tell him about this until now, directly in front of Allura.

Food was finally brought from the kitchen and placed in front of them, but none of the four moved, the tension still tight in the room.

"And how many of these rituals are there?" Lotor said after the servers left. He tried to sound normal, he tried not to growl through his teeth, but it was so difficult to do when his entire day had been full of unwanted surprises.

"There are three," Zarkon said. "First, the Princess will have to defeat you in a physical battle. It will prove she is a worthy mate for you."

Lotor's gaze trailed towards Allura, but she kept her own eyes facing his parents, determination flickering in her blue hues. She ran her finger over her fork, her nail pressing against the cool metal.

"Next, you will have to recite magic in Galran. It will create a bond between you two. If the spell is successful you will be considered compatible. If not, one of you may die," Zarkon continued.

"This may prove to be difficult for you, Princess Allura," Haggar said, though Lotor could tell the woman was teasing the Princess.

"I've been studying various languages my whole life. I'm very adept at them and I actually already know a bit of Galran," she said, confidence unwavering.

Lotor couldn't help the flush which rose to his cheeks. Against two of the most powerful beings in the universe... she was strong.

"And finally," Zarkon continued, ignoring Allura's statement. "The two of you will mate for the royal court and prove your capabilities together. With a bond created and strength proven, you will show us you have the possibility of making an heir together."

"What?" Lotor exclaimed, slamming his hands down on the table. He stood up, rage coursing through his body. "Mating in front of others? My _parents_ no less?!"

"Sit _down_ , Lotor," Haggar growled. "It is tradition. Besides, how are we supposed to know if you two chose to consummate the marriage? If the Princess wishes to keep her planet safe, she must prove she is willing to provide you with an heir."

"...Excuse me?" Allura spoke, her voice trapped in her throat. Her eyes were wide, hands shaking against the table. All composure she had maintained was now promptly flying out the window into space.

"I don't see a need to repeat myself," Zarkon said.

"That is an act meant to be held sacred between husband and wife..." she whispered. "Why do others need to watch?"

"Would you question Galran tradition?" Haggar scoffed. "You _said_ you understood what it meant to give your hand to Lotor. You _are_ willing to give all of yourself, are you not? Zarkon would be happy to do things his way if we gave you back to Altea."

Allura's chest rose and fell, as though she was holding the tightest of breaths. "...I understand," she simply whispered.

Slowly, Lotor lowered himself back into his chair. Guilt tugged at his heart. She didn't deserve this, but he couldn't argue, not if he wanted her planet to stay safe. He didn't wish for his mother's home planet to be destroyed; it was part of his own heritage too, one he hadn't been free to explore. Plus, Allura had given up so much...

They ate in silence, Allura mostly moving her food around on her plate. He couldn't blame her, as he forced himself to swallow down the meal in front of him. His stomach felt queasy, his head pounding as his heart ached.

And then, she placed her utensils down. "If... you'll excuse me..." she whispered. "I would like to retire, if that would be alright."

"Indeed," Haggar said. "We will begin preparations for the wedding immediately."

"Of course," Allura said, bowing her head. "Thank you."

Lotor watched her leave, understanding every emotion in her posture. Her shoulders were slightly raised as she tried not to cry, her steps brisk as she hurried herself from the room. Her gaze stayed towards the floor, willing herself not to run back and fight. He knew. He knew it all too well, for he had walked away from his parents in the same manner so many times.

~~

Even though she knew exactly where she was going, Allura had never before felt so lost. Her heart throbbed in her ears, her body vibrating with each step she took, her feet pounding against the floor.

This had to be a nightmare.

She would fall asleep, wake up in her comfy bed, sun shining through the window. It would be summer in Altea, and she would greet her father for breakfast, the two of them sitting out on the veranda as they enjoyed their morning meal. The Galran empire would be completely out of sight...

It was nice to imagine her old life, especially when her current one was a complete disaster.

Of course she had expected things to be different. The Galrans were nothing like Alteans and she knew she would have to deal with some different customs, but... the three Galran rituals were overwhelming.

She knew she was strong enough to defeat Lotor in a battle, that would be simple. But the magic... what if the Galra magic wasn't compatible with her body? And even if it was, that meant she'd have to face the third ritual, and she couldn't bear the thought of other people seeing her. Lotor was bad enough...

She paused in the hallway, running her fingers through her hair. Where was she supposed to go? If she went back to the room she was given, Lotor would be there eventually... and she had no idea what to say to him. If she went to Coran, he would ask her too many questions, none of which she had the answer to. Nor did she wish to explain any of the new information she had learned to him. She bit down hard on her lip, willing herself not to cry once again.

There was no where for her to go.

She found herself walking towards her room anyway, and she pressed her thumb on the lock, the door sliding open. The room still felt dark, completely unfamiliar. Her clothes and belongings lived in this room, but she certainly did not yet.

For now, she was alone, but she had no idea how long that would last.

Actually, of everyone she had met so far, Lotor had been the _nicest_. He seemed to want to understand her and where she was coming from. In her mind, she could still feel the gentle pressure of his hand as he began to tell her he wished to work with her, not against. She almost wished they hadn't been interrupted.

Plus, Lotor had seemed just as shocked by the rituals his parents had spoke of. Perhaps he hadn't been informed... odd...

It was all strange. She had expected to back away from Lotor as much as possible, and yet she found herself mostly drawn to him.

"Princess!"

She jumped, pulled from her thoughts when Lotor entered the room, looking completely disheveled. It was... unbecoming of him. Up until dinner, he seemed to handle himself quite diplomatically.

"P-Prince Lotor," she stammered, blushing upon his arrival. The information given at dinner rushed through her head as she imagined being completely bare for this man and others, forced to make love for... an audience. It was... an appalling thought.

"I... I'm glad you're here," he said softly.

She simply turned her gaze towards the floor, unable to return the sentiment. "Do... you need something?" she asked finally.

"No..." He walked towards her and wrapped his hand around hers. "I wished to apologize. I wanted to warn you about my parents... I wanted to _tell_ you about my Altean blood. Unfortunately, we were not given time," he said.

The look on his face seemed genuine, but Allura had the most difficult time attempting to read him. Was he really wishing to warn her? Or was he tricking her into being on his side for some reason unbeknownst to her?

She pulled back from him, clutching her hand to her chest. "I... didn't blame you." She turned away. "I said it at dinner and I will say it again. I chose to come here... perhaps I didn't fully realize what that would entail... but I made my decision. I will do anything to keep Altea safe." She swallowed, feeling the weight of her words sink into the air around them.

"...Are you sure?" he breathed out, his voice soft.

"I don't have a choice," she hissed, glaring at him angrily. "If I don't do it Altea will be destroyed, or worse..." she whispered. "My life is nothing compared to lives of thousands..."

"But you are their Princess-"

"It doesn't matter! If Altea is destroyed my title means nothing!" she yelled, tears threatening to fall from the corners of her eyes. She dug her nails into her fingers. She couldn't cry in front of him, she couldn't be so _weak_.

"I swear to you," he whispered, pleading. "I swear to you, I had no idea about these... rituals. I didn't know it would be something we would be required to participate in."

"Please... just... I can't talk about this right now," she said, making her way to the closet. She pulled out her nightgown from one of the drawers. "I just wish to sleep," she said, looking at him expectantly.

"Yes... of course. It's been a long day, be my guest," he said gesturing to their large bed.

She pursed her lips. "Will you... be sleeping there too?"

He glanced between her and the bed, a sigh slipping through his lips. "It... is my sleeping quarters. If you are really uncomfortable with it, I can-"

"No..." she sighed. She supposed she would have to get used to sleeping beside him sooner or later. "I just... need somewhere more private to change."

"Ah..." he said, his cheeks flushing. She saw the way his eyes trailed up and down her body quickly. "The bathroom," he said, gesturing to the door on the other side of the room.

"Thank you," she nodded.

Stepping inside the smaller room, she felt her heart pound as she pulled off her dress, slipping on the tight fitting nightgown. She'd never been insecure about it until now. He'd looked at her, though she supposed it was only fair for him to do so, as she was to be his wife. He'd been mostly polite so far.

She stepped out of the bathroom, clutching her clothes to her chest as she placed them in a corner of her closet to wash later.

"I apologize, but I would much appreciate it if we could... stay on opposite sides of the bed tonight," she said turning to face him. Her cheeks lit up as she saw his body. Shirtless now, he stood in only a pair of long silken pants. He really was very handsome, though she supposed it had to do with his Altean blood. Not to say there weren't attractive Galrans but Allura had never expected...

"Of course," he nodded, keeping his gaze away from her, his eyes turned towards the ceiling. She couldn't help but giggle softly at how awkward he was right now.

"Thank you," she whispered. "And... not just for the bed... for... being understanding."

"Well... I can only imagine how you must feel right now. _I_ was taken off guard so you must feel even worse," he said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Mmm..." she hummed. Pulling the blanket back, she crawled into bed herself, laying close the edge. She thanked the stars the pillow was soft, cushioning her aching head. "It's alright," she whispered. "Eventually, it will be alright," she said turning away from him.

It could've been so much worse. Lotor, at the very least, was being respectful, and for that, she was grateful. Still, when the lights were turned off, and all she could hear was the sound of his gentle breathing, she finally let a few tears fall before drifting off into a dream she hoped was better than her current reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the weird direction this fic is going to go in, but I am so enjoying writing it! And seriously, it means the world to me that people are commenting and enjoying it too! <3 My beta read this so fast and is the best <3 Thank you for all the support!


	4. Chapter 4

"Absolutely _NOT_!"

It was only a matter of time until Coran found out about the Galran royal marriage rituals, and Allura knew she couldn't keep it from him forever. His outburst reaction was anything but surprising.

"Coran..." she said softly, sitting at the edge of her and Lotor's shared bed.

"Princess, do you realize what they're asking of you? And how would these rituals even work?" he exclaimed. His gentle eyes held concern, and guilt tapped at her chest. Coran never should've came with her, he probably would've been much better off back on Altea.

Still, it was nice to have one familiar face, and Coran never would've let her leave alone.

"I believe I have to defeat him in the duel first... Then during the marriage ceremony we perform the magic ritual, and then after is when we..." She trailed off, her mind trying to not focus on the awkwardness of _that_.

"No," Coran said. "No, no, no. I do not agree with this!"

Allura couldn't help but giggle at his reaction. Coran was always so extreme about things, and though she knew she should probably be more concerned about everything, a small laugh still left her lips.

"Oh goodness, the Princess has gone insane! She's laughing at her own misfortune!" he gasped, clutching his chest.

She snorted. "Coran, I haven't gone insane. I simply... I suppose I know there isn't much I can do about this."

"There's plenty you could do! You're the Princess of Altea," he exclaimed.

"Which is exactly why I _can't_ do anything," she said softly, pushing herself off of the bed. Her gaze turned toward the large window next to the bed, her eye watching the large expanse of space. "They'll destroy Altea if I don't comply."

Coran sighed, making his way to stand next to her. She felt his hand on her shoulder, and she bit her lip. "Princess..." he sighed. "I just hate how they're blackmailing you into doing these... things. Do we even know if it's really part of their customs?" he asked.

"Coran I appreciate the concern," she said softly, "but I did know what I was getting myself into when I signed up for this."

Coran's face turned serious. "It's one thing to marry the Galran Prince, it's another to completely bare yourself for everyone to see, and do it all on their terms. Not to mention you could _die_." His voice trembled, clearly this was something he had considered a great deal. "As much as you want to help Altea... losing you might not be worth it."

"If I don't do this... Altea will definitely be lost," she explained. "Of course it's not... ideal..." She bit her lip.

"I know... you've told me this before and I know it is my duty to comply with what you choose to do. Still, I think I have the right to voice my dislike of how they're treating you," he scoffed.

She laughed again. "Of course you do Coran. In fact, I rather enjoy it when you do!"

He joined in on her laughter. It was an awkward situation, Allura was well aware Coran knew that. But she had no choice.

"How... is he?" Coran asked. "Prince Lotor, I mean. He doesn't seem... as horrible as I would have expected, but _don't_ let your guard down around him."

"Mmm. I won't Coran" she hummed, turning her gaze towards the bed.

"Has he...?" Coran asked, immediately noticing where her gaze fell.

"No!" she said, her face heating up. "No, oh gosh... no... Actually... he really has been very polite," she admitted. "He slept far away from me, and asked if I needed additional space. He also tried to warn me about his parents..." A sad look crossed her eyes. "I have the distinct feeling the Emperor and Empress treat their son as well as they treat the rest of the empire. They're quite cruel to him, constantly discussing his half-breed nature."

"Right... the Empress is Altean, and yet... I don't understand how that's possible!" he gasped. "How could she wish to destroy her Princess and home planet?!"

"Because... she doesn't view me as her Princess, nor does she view Altea as home," she explained. "However, I don't... know why."

"It's very odd... but perhaps that is why she wishes to gain control of Altea in the first place?" Coran suggested.

Allura nodded. "It very well could be. She claims if Lotor and I are married and have a child... we will have control over Altea with a mostly Altean heir, and if he produces a Galran heir he will also have control over the Galran empire with a mostly Galran heir... It seems to be about acquiring more control."

"I see..." Coran said. "It could be Lotor is in on their plans, being nice to you to gain your trust for their sake."

"It is a thought that has crossed my mind, yes," she said. "I suppose only time will tell... I have to start preparing for this fight. Lotor went to speak with his parents about when preparations for the wedding will begin and I want to be prepared."

"Well you've trained in combat for most of your life, Princess," Coran snorted. "I can't imagine the Galran Prince would be too difficult for you."

"Mmm. Perhaps... but I don't know if they will have a specific fighting style..." she paused, tapping her finger against her chin. "I wonder..."

"What?" Coran asked, looking confused at her sudden change in demeanor.

"Ah! If you'll excuse me Coran, I need to find one of Lotor's generals."

"Why?" he asked.

"I think they might be able to help me defeat Lotor during the fighting ritual," she said making her way to the door.

"But Princess-" he called out as she slipped away, heading towards the training corridor of the large ship.

"Bye Coran! I'll be fine!"

Lotor had given her a tour a few days ago, and she vaguely recalled where the generals did most of their training. So far, she had only met Acxa, but apparently Lotor had a few other generals he worked with. Of all the people she could think of, she could imagine his generals would most likely have knowledge of Lotor's fighting style.

Acxa hadn't been too friendly to her thus far, but perhaps one of the others would be willing to help her at least train.

Making her way down to the main training arena, she pushed her thumb against the door, revealing Acxa to be the only one in the hall. Not ideal, but perhaps they had gotten off on the wrong foot.

"Ah, hello!" she called out, stepping into the arena.

Acxa immediately stopped moving, turning to look at Allura. When she saw her, she frowned. Acxa was quite beautiful. Her bright yellow eyes were sharp and focused, and her pale blue-purple skin glistened with sweat. She'd obviously been training for awhile.

"If it isn't the Altean Princess. What are you doing here?" she sneered.

"Actually... I was hoping you could possibly help me," Allura said.

"Help?" Acxa scoffed. "With what?"

"Well... As you may know, Prince Lotor and I are to be married-"

Acxa clicked her tongue, wiping her brow with her arm.

"-and I was wondering if I could train with you to practice for the fighting ritual? I would assume his generals would know the most about-"

"And why would you think any of us would help you defeat our Prince?" she said, folding her arms.

"Because I am only defeating him for the purpose of our marriage?" she frowned. "If I don't, we won't get married, and then my home-"

"I don't know anything about you, and quite frankly I don't think you're worthy of marrying Prince Lotor," Acxa snorted, interrupting her. "I'm not going to teach you how to fight-"

Glaring, Allura stepped forward, holding up her fists. "I'm not asking you to teach me. I know how to fight. I simply wish to practice, especially if the Galra have specific fighting techniques."

Acxa raised her eyebrow. "I said no-"

"If I beat you, will you help me?" Allura interrupted her again, standing her ground. The Galra respected those who were strong, and Allura wasn't going to allow Acxa to think she was weak, or unworthy of marrying the Prince.

"Fine," Acxa said, turning to face her. "Bring it on, Princess."

~~

"Preparations will begin immediately. We will be broadcasting the fight between you and Allura," Haggar explained. "Hopefully she won't be a weakling and lose right away. I hope she won't lose at all."

Lotor bit his tongue. Of course they would be broadcasting it for the world to see, anything to make a complete fool out of him. Losing a fight was often considered dishonorable for the Galra, though he knew the whole point was to prove Allura was a worthy mate.

"Of course," Haggar continued, "if she does lose, we could just conquer Altea on our own as we initially planned," she chuckled.

"Mother," Lotor said, narrowing his eyes at her. "Why aren't you capturing Altea as you have other planets? Why are you going through all of this?"

Haggar frowned, moving around her son as she placed her hands down on the table. "There's no need for you to be asking these questions, your Father and I already told you our plans," she hissed.

Cryptic. As she often was.

"You should be thankful your future bride is so lovely," Haggar smirked, changing the subject. "It will benefit us greatly if she passes all the trials. We are going to begin advertising your wedding now. Zarkon is making preparations for such. In a week, we will begin the trials, starting with the fight. Do try and get to know her well within this next week."

A week. So they really weren't wasting any time.

"Mother," Lotor began, "you mentioned to me the magic ritual worked better if we shared a strong bond. If you want us to pass these trials, wouldn't it behoove you to delay them a bit?"

Turning towards her son, she shrugged. "A week is plenty of time if you actually put the effort in to get to know her."

Lotor pursed his lips. He didn't mind Allura, though she'd been a bit closed off so far. Not that he could blame her. She'd only been here for a few days, and he'd given her no reason to trust him.

"Alright then," he muttered, making his way towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Haggar questioned.

"Well, since I assume we're done here, I want to go speak to my betrothed. You wish for me to get to know her in a week, so best to spend as much time with her as possible," he explained, a bit of a bite on his tongue.

He didn't give his Mother a chance to answer, and instead he left the room. His entire life he'd been pushed around by his parents, a slave to their wills. Now, even with marriage, he was being forced to follow what they wanted, not that he had ever expected anything to be his choice.

He clenched his fists as he walked down the hall. He'd have to take her to the training arena. They only had a week to practice the fight, and he could only imagine the ceremony and magic ritual would be close behind.

Lotor was unsure why he felt so concerned about the entire situation. If Allura lost the fight, the whole thing would be over... but his parents could potentially destroy Altea if she lost or died... it didn't seem fair. He didn't know her, but he didn't wish for her to die.

His shoulders felt tense as he stepped inside of the room. How could he tell her she would have to learn how to fight _and_ defeat him in a week-

A gasp sounded out in the room as he stepped inside, and he blushed realizing what the Princess was wearing. Her tan skin glistened with sweat, her light hair pulled a top her head in a loose bun. She had on tight pants and a tank top, very different clothes from what he had seen her in before. She held her wrist in her hand, her fingers massaging over the skin. Was she hurt?

"P-Princess," he stammered, his face heating up. It was the first time he'd seen her so bare as well. She was slim, the curve of her ass hugged tight in the pants she wore, and he pulled his gaze away from her, not wanting to stare.

"I apologize, Prince Lotor," she muttered. "I didn't expect you to be back so soon. I was going to get changed I-"

He walked close to her and gently took her hand in his own, running his finger over the length of her wrist. "Are you hurt? What were you doing?"

She winced, her eye shutting when his finger touched her wrist. "I... I was practicing for the fighting ritual," she admitted, her cheeks flushing.

"You were?" he blinked, surprised by how quickly she had taken the initiative. With her planet at stake, he really shouldn't have been surprised.

"I was..." she nodded shyly.

She was really quite beautiful. Her skin was smooth, especially where he had brushed over her wrist. And for a brief moment his mind entertained the idea of touching her cheek or kissing her lips. He'd have to eventually... perhaps...

"I asked Acxa for help," she continued softly. "I didn't think she was going to help me but I proved myself enough so she said she would. Unfortunately, not everything I did was perfect and I seemed to have injured my wrist."

"You beat Acxa?" he said, trying to hide his shock. He didn't want to insult her, but he hadn't expected her to be such a strong fighter.

"Sort of," she chuckled. "You do have a different fighting style, so it took a bit of getting used to. I didn't beat her, but... I'd say we were more than evenly matched," she chuckled, looking rather proud of herself.

"I see," Lotor said, more than impressed.

Furrowing his brow, Lotor gently touched at the curve of her wrist and hand. "Does it hurt right here?" he asked, and felt her hand jerk in his.

"Just... a bit," she admitted softly.

"One moment," he said gently.

It took him a moment to leave the room and find exactly what he was looking for, but when he returned, she was sitting sat on the edge of the bed, elevating her wrist up.

"Here," he said, gently wrapping her wrist up with the blue bandage. "It's a cooling brace. It will ice your wrist while helping to keep it in place."

"A-Ah..." she sighed softly, a shiver rolling through her spine. "It certainly is cool."

"Sorry," he chuckled. "I do promise it will help. I must admit... I am impressed you sought out my general."

"Well, I don't think Acxa likes me very much, but she did help in the end. I... I don't wish to lose to you. I'm sorry if that is... forward of me to say. I have to protect my planet."

"No, I understand. Don't take how Acxa acts personally," he said softly, tying off the cooling bandage. "She wouldn't like anyone who was coming to take my hand in marriage."

Holding her wrist up to her chest, she stared up at him with her bright eyes. "Thank you... Does... she love you?" she asked.

"I suppose you could call it that," he sighed.

"Do you... love her?" Sadness crossed through her eyes, and he wondered if it were for him, or perhaps a lost lover of her own.

"I don't think that matters," he said, though it was a question he'd never asked himself. He and Acxa had shared relations in the past, however, they'd never said anything about feelings. "You are my priority now."

"I-I see," she blushed and he reached his fingers out, gently stroking her cheek. "L-Lotor..."

"I'm sorry you were hurt today. My Mother tells me the fight will be in a week... I promise I will do all things possible to help you succeed, but I can't throw the fight."

"I know," she said, leaning against his hand. He felt his cheeks burn; he hadn't thought she would lean into the touch. "I wouldn't have wanted you to... nor would I have expected it."

"Right," he nodded, his heart throbbing against his chest. "I hope you know... I do... wish for you to succeed."

She stared up at him, pulling away as she glanced out the window. The shimmer of the light from the stars glistened against her face, the pink markings under her eyes glowing bright. "I wish for that too."

She didn't need to say anything else, he knew how much was at stake for her, and for some inexplicable reason, he wanted to do everything in his power to help her win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I just am so blown away by how nice people have been about this fic! Thank you for the massive support. I've gotten such nice messages here and on tumblr ;---; You guys are all so sweet! I hope everyone continues to enjoy this story :) I'm having so much fun writing it. Also my beta was a champ and read this so last minute for me cause I was slow af this week <3 Thanks guys see ya next Saturday!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura trains and Lotor attempts to close the gap in their relationship.

"Dodge!" Acxa yelled and Allura rolled off to the side. Breathing heavily, she wiped at her mouth, sweat rolling down her brow.

She had expected the training to be extensive, especially with Acxa. Since the girl still didn't seem too fond of her, it was just as rigorous as Allura had assumed. The Galra were much gruffer fighters than the Alteans, and though Allura was keeping up no problem, she was growing a bit tired.

Panting, she stood up straight, glaring at Acxa who was just about ready to charge. If she could duck under her when she rushed forward, she could kick her in the back and push her to the ground.

So far, she'd gotten the jump on Acxa a few times. They were formidable opponents. Acxa was a good training partner, even if she barely talked to Allura.

"Haaah-ah!" Acxa yelled, charging forward. Allura nimbly ducked down, twirling around her to swing her leg around against her back. Acxa fell to the floor, gasping for air as Allura leapt forward, pinning her to the ground.

"Pinned," Allura said, smirking proudly.

"Good job, Princess," Acxa grinned, sitting up when Allura back off. "Your reflexes were always pretty damn good, but they've gotten even better now."

"Training extensively has helped," she said, grabbing her water bottle.

"Hmph..." Acxa frowned, stepping to the other side of the ring. It had gone this way for the past few days. Allura and Acxa would fight, Acxa would be impressed by Allura skills for a moment, but immediately back away from her.

Allura couldn't blame her. If what Lotor said was true, it was possible she was in love with the Prince. If someone came along to marry the person she'd been in love with, Allura couldn't imagine liking them very much either.

"Acxa," she called out, walking closer to the center of the floor.

"What?" she snapped. "You want to go again?"

"Ah... we can!" she said. "But I... I wanted to thank you for helping me with this, and if there's anything I can do for you-"

Acxa scoffed, cutting her off. She walked closer to the middle of the floor. "I'd ask you to leave, but I take it you wouldn't do that."

Allura bit her lip and shook her head. "I'm sorry, but... that is the one thing I cannot do."

Silence settled between the two women, and Acxa kept her gaze to the side.

"Then don't lose," she said finally.

"What?" Allura asked. Acxa had been helping her train, yes, but overall Allura was under the impression the general would have much preferred it if Allura lost the match.

"Don't. Lose." She grit her teeth, a low growl rumbling in her throat. "If you're going to take the Prince's hand in marriage, then beat him."

Allura grinned. "I wasn't planning on losing."

"Good," Acxa said.

Allura's chest felt warm. Perhaps the general would come around.

"I... really am sorry about all this. I know the Prince is important to you and-"

Acxa's eye narrowed, any sense of warmth in them disappearing. "You don't know anything," she scoffed.

"I know the two of you were... quite close."

"That's one way of putting it," Acxa muttered. A soft sigh left her lips and for a moment her expression was tired, vulnerable. "I always knew this would happen." Her voice was soft, less guarded than it normally was. "Lotor is a Prince; a Prince of an empire ruled by cruelty. I knew the Emperor and Empress would take him away from me."

A pang of guilt trembled in Allura's chest. Acxa obviously cared about Lotor and while Allura didn't hate the Prince, she didn't love him. Not yet. Perhaps she would come to, but right now he was the reason she could keep her planet alive. Altea's safety was driving her forward.

"I didn't know how they would do it." Acxa continued, "for awhile I was convinced they would kill him. But instead they've chosen to give him to you. I don't know what's worse."

"Acxa... I'm so sorry. I hope you can understand why I feel I must do what I am doing..." Allura said softly. It wasn't much of a comfort, she knew.

Acxa laughed softly. "We're actually very similar. You have a strong sense of duty, and I respect that. I... respect your strength," she admitted, though it was as if she had forced the words out form the very core of her being.

"Yes," Allura nodded.

"I will still be one of Lotor's generals, I will help him with his plan, and if that includes you, so be it," she said.

"I appreciate it," Allura nodded. Lotor hadn't told her of any personal plans, but if it meant keeping Altea around, Allura would follow him anywhere.

"He... is good. Despite his parents, despite all he's been through, Lotor means well. Please, don't forget that. I hope that you can find it in your heart to take care of him," Acxa said quietly.

Bowing her head, Allura nodded. "I swear to you, for your sake, for his, for my own... I will do everything I can to... make him happy."

It was an odd sentiment, but one she supposed she should get used to. Lotor was to be her husband. Yes, marrying him would save Altea, but then she would be _married_. She would be required to provide an heir. She had been so focused on the actual ceremony and rituals; she hadn't even begun to think of the future; her future with Lotor.

"You better," Acxa said, returning to her cold demeanor. "In the meantime, I'll continue to train with you."

"Thank you," Allura said softly. She did appreciate the help, only she wasn't sure how to express it fully. Whatever she said probably wouldn't matter much to Acxa.

"The fight is soon, correct?"

"Yes. Next week. They didn't give us much time..." Allura sighed.

"Unsurprising. You shouldn't expect anything from the Emperor and Empress," Acxa snorted.

Allura laughed sadly. "Admittedly, I don't know if they wish for me to fail or succeed. They said they would have control over Altea if I provided an heir but then... the way they speak... I wonder if they would prefer to destroy it..."

Acxa scoffed. "They probably don't care. Either outcome works in their favor."

"I suppose you're right."

"Tch..." she clicked her tongue. "I think this is enough for today. We can resume training again tomorrow."

"Alright," Allura said, nodding her head. She felt sticky from the sweat and was looking forward to taking a shower. "Thank you again," she said.

Acxa simply nodded, making her way out of the training arena.

Allura smiled, hoping one day her and Acxa could maybe be friends.

~~

"And why do you wish to know this?" Coran narrowed his eyes, glaring at Lotor. The Prince bit his lip. Anytime he tried to speak to Allura's advisor, Coran seemed less than keen on doing so. Of course, Lotor couldn't exactly blame him. He was very protective of Allura, and Lotor hadn't done much to prove himself.

But he was about to try.

"I want to treat the Princess like a Queen tonight," he said. "She's had a very difficult time since coming here, and I wish for her to feel comfortable and welcome."

Coran blinked, looking as though he was about to retort until he fully processed the information. "Oh." He cleared his throat. "Well, yes, okay, then _fine_. I will write you out a list of Altean dishes the Princess enjoys."

"Thank you," he said. "She is to be my wife, and I wish to make her happy. She's working hard to train currently and I wish to show my gratitude."

"I won't fight against that," Coran rolled his eyes, pulling a pen from the drawer, writing down a list. "If your kitchen needs ingredients or doesn't know how to make them, let me know," he sighed. "If it's for the Princess, I'll help."

Lotor took the list, smirking. "Why thank you. I suppose it is your job to help, is it not?"

"Don't push your luck, buddy!" Coran said, pointing his finger up towards the Prince.

"Alright, alright," Lotor chuckled. "Will you bring the Princess to dinner in two varga? I know she was training and I'm certain she'll want to freshen up. Tell her to wear something nice."

"Okay," Coran nodded.

Allura had been spending most of her days training, and while that was crucial, Lotor was concerned about their relationship. The fighting ritual was of the utmost importance currently, since it would be taking place in less than a week, but the magic ritual was looming on the horizon, and they had to deepen their connection before it began.

There was much he wanted to speak to Allura about, but it would have to wait until they were closer, and he knew he could trust her.

Lotor made his way to the kitchen, handing the list of food off to the chefs. He trusted them to handle it as he decided to change into something nicer. His suit was long and a deep navy blue. She deserved for him to look his best.

The food came out completely prepared, warm and steaming, and Lotor set up Altean flowers in the middle of the table. He wished they could've had a more intimate setting—the dining room table was quite long—but he hoped this would at least open the doors to a something more.

He took a seat, adjusting his jacket, and he waited. His heart thrummed in his chest, as he silently wondered if she would reject the offer. She hadn't been cruel to him, and he felt he had done a good job of giving her space when she needed, so he couldn't see any reason for her to reject him, but perhaps she would rather spend as little time with him as possible. He truly hoped that wasn't the case.

He waited for what seemed like vargas... until the door opened and the Princess stepped into the room. Her dress was blue and long. It hugged her hips, but flowed out around her legs as it brushed against the floor. The sleeves wrapped tight around her thin arms, small bracelets adorning her wrists at the end. Her long silver hair was completely down, covering her back.

She was beautiful. Stunning. Lotor had no words.

"Prince Lotor?" she said. "You called for me?"

Her voice was soft and gentle, and he could have listened to her speak to him like this all day. He shook his head, breaking himself from her spell as he pushed his chair out and made his way to greet her.

"What is all this?" she asked, glancing around at the set up.

Offering his arm to her, Allura took it, allowing Lotor to lead her to the table. He pulled her chair out for her, and took his own seat after she sat down.

"This is... Altean food?" she asked, her cheeks flushing. Against the soft lighting, the marks on her face seemed to glow as a smile pulled across her cheeks. "And flowers!" she exclaimed, leaning forward to brush her fingers over the petals.

"Yes," Lotor said softly. "I know how hard you've been working and I wanted to treat you to... a nice dinner. One you would feel comfortable with," he said. Reaching forward, he wrapped his fingers around hers gently. "I only ask that you tell me more about yourself," he smiled.

"You did this for me?" she whispered, her eyes glancing from their hands to his eyes. Everything about her was so gentle in this moment. Lotor had watched her train, had seen the way she got intense about things, but right now, seeing her looking so soft... it was beautiful.

"Of course," he smiled. "You are to be my wife. It is only natural I would want to make you happy."

Her eyes narrowed momentarily. She still didn't trust him...

"I promise you, there is no ulterior motive... I... I simply wished to do something nice for you. You haven't had much of that while being here.

"You're... not wrong," she laughed softly, and gave his hand a squeeze. "Thank you. But... I do have a stipulation."

"Eh?" Lotor's eyes widened. "What is it?"

"Well I can't be the one to do all the talking," she giggled. "You have to tell me about yourself as well."

"Ah," he smiled, feeling relieved. "I can certainly do that."

The two began to eat, and Lotor insisted Allura speak first.

"My mother died when I was quite young, so it's always been me and my father... oh, and Coran!" she laughed. She spoke of time with Coran, of lessons she learned as child. She adored school, but she also loved singing, and exploring. She laughed at times she had sneaked away from the palace to explore the town.

He adored the sound of her voice and her laugh. It was so light and breathy, the way her cheeks puffed out when her smile pulled across her face happily. He could have listened to it all day.

"It sounds like you had a nice childhood," Lotor said, envy boiling in his chest. She looked so happy when she spoke of days past.

"I have... many fond memories. My father was always very attentive, even being the King. He took time for me. We read so many books together, and often we would walk through the gardens together. He... really did not want me to leave. I'm sure he misses me dearly. As I do him." Her voice grew quieter as she spoke of her father currently, and Lotor put his fork down, gently placing his hand over hers.

"I apologize. Perhaps... in time, we could find a way for you to speak to him. My parents cannot know about it, but... there are ways."

Her face lit up, her blue eyes sparkling joyously.

"Really?!" she asked, gripping his hand between both of hers. "Oh Lotor, I would be so grateful."

"Of course," he said softly, blushing at the way her warm hands cupped his own.

"And what about you?" she said. "Sorry, I didn't mean to talk so much."

"Please, Princess, do not apologize. I asked to hear about you. And... I have to admit, I do not have as many fond memories as you. My parents have always been harsh, intense people. I've been training to be a Galra fighter for most of my life. And while I don't hate fighting, I did enjoy learning as well, my tutor helped me a great deal with that."

"I see," she said softly. She put her own utensils down, finished with her own meal. She reached forward and cupped his cheek, her thumb caressing his smooth skin. "We can... make better memories, together."

His mouth hung open for a moment, before wrapping his fingers around hers. "You are... very kind, Allura."

"It seems to me, you deserve a little bit of kindness."

He blushed, unable to look her in the eye after such a sentiment and pushed himself up from the table. "Come, let me walk you back to our quarters." He offered her his hand.

She nodded and stood up, wrapping her fingers through his as they walked silently back to their room. Lotor stopped outside the door and turned to face her.

"Thank you for a lovely evening my Princess," he said, gently tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Thank you, Lotor, for setting it up," she smiled. "It was very thoughtful. But you realize we're... both going in the room though, yes?"

The two laughed. "Yes, but I wanted to say a proper goodnight at the end of our date," he said.

His gaze flicked to her lips, her cheeks flushed under the lighting of the ship. He gripped her hand, giving it a gentle pulsing squeeze.

"If I may... could I... trouble you for a kiss?"

"A-A... kiss?" she gasped, her face flushing. "I... I suppose that would be alright..."

She closed her eyes, turning to look up at him. He traced his hand over her cheek before leaning down to press their lips together. Her lips were soft, plush and he could taste some sort of berry from the dessert they had ate.

After the brief moment, he pulled back, brushing his thumb over her lips. "You... are very beautiful Princess," he said. "I feel quite lucky."

"A-As do I," she stammered, a little flustered. "Shall... we return to the room?"

"Yes," he nodded, pressing the button to slide the room open.

And though she did not say anything, Lotor noticed Allura slept a little bit closer to him that evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so happy I finished this chapter in time!! It was so fun to write some cute fluff! Ahh thank you to both my betas for reading so fast! ;--; <3 I really appreciate all the support this fic has received. I was so nervous about writing it but everyone has been so kind and nice! I hope people continue to enjoy it :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura and Lotor fight.

Curling his fist against the table, Lotor prayed his parents didn't see his eyebrow twitch. "You've already spoken to me about this, Mother," he hissed, gritting his teeth.

"It is a matter of utmost importance, which is why I continue bringing it up. They won't accept your marriage if you throw the fight."

"I won't be throwing the fight," he retorted.

His mother had been frustrating him for over a varga. He'd tried to reassure her he wasn't going to throw the fight over and over again, but she didn't seem to believe him, or fully listen.

He hadn't been training for it, but he also wasn't concerned. If she was stronger than him, ultimately that was the goal. That, and being made into a complete fool for the entire Galran Empire to see.

It was odd how insistent his mother was about the whole thing. Originally, he'd gotten the impression neither parent cared about what happened with the marriage, but now alone with his mother, she seemed far more invested.

"I know you're about to fight, but you shouldn't wear such a pinched expression, my son," she said.

"Mother..." he sighed. "I don't fully understand... what you want from me." He'd stopped trying to understand his parents' intentions long ago.

"I wish for the marriage to succeed." Her voice was hoarse in her throat. She sounded so strained when she said it, as if it was painful to admit.

"I see," he muttered, glancing down as he fiddled with the belt of his armor.

"If you marry her, it would be far less of a hassle overtaking Altea," she explained. "Your Father does not wish to fight with King Alfor."

"He doesn't?" Lotor scoffed. "I thought Father always enjoyed a good fight." A breath of air huffed from his nose. He didn't expect his Father to hold back.

"You know nothing," Haggar growled. "You shouldn't speak as if you do."

"When has there been evidence that proves otherwise," Lotor retorted.

"Mm... King Alfor and your Father used to be friends... a long time ago," she explained. "However, with how the Empire has expanded, we needed to take precautions. Altea is a strong planet, and King Alfor would have no problem fighting, especially against your Father. With his daughter as collateral, he won't fight us."

"Are you _scared_ of losing against King Alfor, Mother?" Lotor asked. He was unable to hide his incredulous tone. The last emotion his parents ever showed was fear.

"No," she huffed. However, Lotor couldn't tell if she was lying or not, and he wasn't keen on asking.

Haggar stepped towards him and adjusted his chest plate. Her hands were tired, shaking as they fixed his armor. He hadn't expected such a gentle gesture from his Mother.

"Thank you," he said quietly.

"Once this fight is over, you must work on deepening the bond between you two," his Mother continued, ignoring the thanks she received from her son.

"I've already begun doing that," he said.

Ever since their first dinner, Lotor made it a habit to try and eat dinner with Allura. He'd learned some of her favorite Altean dishes, and had told the kitchen make the various things for the past few nights.

He'd learned about her favorite activities as a child... heard about her close relationship with her father, which admittedly, made Lotor a tad jealous. He wasn't the petty type, but he did wonder how it must feel to have a father who cared for you and your well-being.

"Good," Haggar said. "She's an Altean, so the magical ritual shouldn't be too difficult."

"Does that really make a difference?" he asked. "I thought it was about our bond."

"It is," she nodded. "You should continue to get to know her to the best of your ability. However, Alteans have a high capacity for magic. While another species would perhaps struggle to maintain the amount of magic entering the body, she should be fit to do so."

"Right," he muttered.

"You should consider mating with her before the ritual," Haggar said flatly and Lotor practically choked.

"M-Mother!" he gasped.

"Oh please, I know you and your general... what's her name? Acxa? ...have been mating for years. Don't act so innocent about it."

Lotor blinked. He hadn't been trying to be innocent, but still discussing mating with his mother wasn't something Lotor wished to do. However, she kept talking.

"If you mate with Allura, it will deepen your physical and emotional connection-"

"Yes, Mother, I understand what it would mean," he said in an attempt to stop her.

Great. Now he would have this mental image in his head for the fight. He could already picture her standing before him. Her long white hair would be tucked up into a bun, and her armor would fit around her body perfectly, showing off every dip and curve.

His mind flew to her lips, and he imagined how soft they were, and how after dinner they often tasted of foreign berries.

So far, they'd only kissed a few times. The past few nights he gave her a kiss goodnight, standing outside their door. He wished to progress things, but hadn't wanted to push anything, trying to wait for her to be ready for such things on her terms. He had no idea of her experience, or what she desired from him.

Though last night, she had rolled closer to him in the bed. After nights of sleeping with distance between them, she'd finally closed the space. She hovered over him, and pressed her lips against his, thanking him. Her long white hair had flowed over her shoulder, her pink marks glowing against the stars.

He could've easily mated with her then. But the last thing he wanted was to upset her... or make her sore the evening before this fighting ritual.

"Lotor!" Haggar yelled. "Stop daydreaming. They're about to have you enter the arena."

"Right," he muttered.

He needed to stay focused on one thing and one thing alone; making sure he lost this fight without throwing it.

~~

"Don't tense so much," Acxa said, handing Allura a bottle of water.

"I know..." she said softly. "I'm really trying. I just keep thinking about all the people watching... and he's much taller than you..."

"Doesn't matter," Acxa stated. "None of that matters."

"You're right," Allura sighed, clutching her hands together. As stressful as it was, she had to imagine she was simply fighting Acxa, as she had been training for all this time.

So much was riding on this... If she lost to Lotor, she wondered if she'd be killed. She supposed one way or another she would, whether she died here or back on her own planet...

No. She wasn't going to lose, she wasn't going to die. She'd been preparing for this... Acxa had helped her so much in the short amount of time they had. She would make Acxa proud, she would make her whole planet proud.

She took a deep breath. "You're right!" she repeated with far more determination. "I am ready for this."

"Yup." Acxa wasn't one to talk much, especially to her, but Allura was grateful for her help.

Gently she touched her shoulder, while the taller girl glanced at her hand awkwardly. "Thank you, for everything. I don't think I would feel as prepared as I do today without your help. It has meant the world to me."

Acxa folded her arms, her cheeks flushing. Turning away from her, she headed out of the room. "Yeah well, you better not lose."

Allura chuckled when she stood alone. Slowly but surely things seemed to be progressing. Acxa hated her far less, Coran was less on edge, and... Lotor...

He was... kind. He'd been providing her with Altean dishes and allowing her to tell stories of her past. He even promised to find a way to get her in touch with her father, though he claimed it would take a bit of time. She appreciated the gesture regardless.

Last night, she had kissed him before bed, staring into his eyes. His gaze was always more gentle than she expected. She slept close to him too, the warmth of his body surprisingly lovely.

She despised being nervous for this fight, as confident as she was, and the comfort he'd provided was... needed. Additionally, she knew they had to start building a relationship. Though she was focused on the fight, the magical ritual was just as important and they needed a bond for it...

No. She had to focus on this for now.

"And the challenger, Princess Allura of Altea! Fighting to defeat the Prince to win his hand in marriage!" the announcer boomed as she stepped into the arena. There were cheers, and she wondered silently where all these Galra had come from. She supposed she was staying on the upper private part of ship. However, the ship itself was quite large and had plenty of space for many others. She hated that they were watching her.

It was a much larger stadium compared to where she had trained with Acxa, but she tried not to let it affect her. She squinted her eyes, trying to ignore the lights as her gaze settled on Lotor, standing directly across from her.

He looked... handsome. Though, Allura supposed now was not the time to be focusing on such things.

The Galra enjoyed a good fight, and she was going to give them one.

"The first to pin for 10 seconds will be the winner. If Prince Lotor wins, the marriage will be called off, however, if Princess Allura wins, she will earn the right to be Prince Lotor's betrothed."

She pushed her nails into her hands, not wanting any disgust to show on her face. What a horrible way of looking at it... Earn the right... By giving up her entire life, she felt she'd already earned the right...

"BEGIN!"

Allura frowned and stood her ground, waiting for Lotor to charge forward. She did not wish to charge head first and potentially give him the upper hand.

He pursed his lips, his eyebrow raising, as if waiting for her to jump, but instead she inched closer. She knew he wasn't going to go easy on her. As much as he wanted her to win, they were both aware he couldn't throw the match.

She could tell Lotor was waiting for her to move. He was on the defensive, hands raised, and she knew she'd have to come in from a different angle.

Biting hard on her lip, she charged forward, Lotor stepping to the side to dodge. She immediately turned, kicking her leg out, but he moved his hands pushing her leg away from his body. She stumbled backwards, the crowd cheering wildly.

She couldn't tell whose side they were on exactly.

This time, Lotor moved forward, jabbing his fist towards her side. She ducked down and thrust her leg out, knocking him backwards. He tripped, but caught himself before he could fall completely. Allura used to the moment to punch forward, connecting with his side.

He winced, but shot his hand out to grab her wrist, twisting her arm around behind her back.

"Ah..." she gasped, hissing. She kicked backward, stomping on his toe. A weak move, but enough of a jolt to get him to let go.

Growling, he moved back, but she turned, throwing a flurry of punches his way. He blocked fast, raising his elbows quickly with each punch until he dodged to the side, causing Allura to stumble forward. He slammed his elbow against her spine and she winced, falling immediately to the floor.

No! She had to get up. She couldn't let him pin her. She rolled onto her side, gasping for air.

The crowd let out a concerned gasp, but a large group cheered. Obviously some people were rooting against her... she expected that.

He walked towards her and grabbed her collar, pulling her up towards him. "Are you going to give up so easily Allura?" he hissed.

His eyes narrowed and he looked like a different person. Allura felt her heart pound... this was a Lotor who had been trained to fight his entire life.

"Of course not," she snarled, and swung her fist into his side, rolling away from him. She pushed herself up, ignoring the pain in her back. He'd jabbed her hard, and the pain throbbed up her spine... but she shook her head, forcing herself to ignore it.

Sweat trickled down her brow as she charged forward again, punching and kicking out towards him. He dodged with ease, and though his body was larger than Acxa's he seemed to be more nimble, and far faster. His training was incredibly polished.

She panted, dodging a few of his return blows as she leaped back, wiping her upper lip. She couldn't let him get the best of her.

The crowd echoed in the back of her mind, but by now she'd mostly drowned them out. Between her focus on Lotor and the pain in her back, she afford a distraction.

This time, he charged for her and she attempted to dodge, however, she moved slower than she meant to and he hit against her side.

The punch vibrated against her muscle and the crowd roared with excitement. Why hadn't she moved faster?!

"Ngh," she hissed, stumbling to the side. She bit down hard on her lip as Lotor zoomed towards her. He was fast, and with the two injuries to her body, Allura wasn't in perfect shape. This had to be her moment to take him down.

Reaching out, she snatched his wrist before his fist could connect with her body again. Rapidly, she swung him around and tossed him to the floor, her whole body swinging with the motion.

The crowd screamed as Lotor's back hit the ground, his face winced, his chest heaving in pain. "Dammit..." he cursed, and Allura immediately went to pin him, straddling his waist as she pushed down on his arms.

"10... 9... "

Her back hurt terribly, and she panted, sweat rolling onto his neck. "I won't... let you get up..." she breathed.

"8... 7... 6..."

The crowded roared. Boos mixed with cheers sounded throughout the stadium.

"5... 4..."

"Allura... I can't... let you win easily..." he groaned.

"Has this been easy?" she whispered. Her hands trembled around his arms as she began to push against her.

"3... 2..."

"No, but-!" he growled, struggling to fight back. Gripping his wrists, she slammed his hands down, keeping him pinned to the floor. He yelled out, and she knew it couldn't have been pleasant.

"...1! Princess Allura of Altea is the winner! She has won the right to take the Prince's hand-" the announcer boomed over the loudspeaker.

She'd done it! She'd actually won... The fighting ritual was over. Her hands trembled against his arms, and glanced down at Lotor. The pain in her back grew stronger as the adrenaline in her body began to calm down. "I-I did it..." she whispered, her eyes fluttering shut as she collapsed forward, her head resting against his chest and the arena faded into complete darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why I did this to myself and made myself write a fighting scene!! LOL hopefully people still enjoy this chapter, I'm really looking forward to the next few! :D Thanks to my beta for reading this! and thank you so so much for the immense support this fic has gotten! It means so much to me <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor deals with the aftermath of the fight and deciding whether to fully trust Allura.

"I suppose congratulations are in order," Haggar's voice traveled in through the door.

"I suppose they are," Lotor said, gritting his teeth. He couldn't bring himself to turn around and look at her, not when he was feeling overcome with a mass of conflicting emotions. He curled his hands into fists against the bed, focusing on Allura's sleeping form.

Haggar stepped into the room, the door swishing shut behind her. "The nurse already confirmed she would be alright. But it is rather admirable you've chosen to stay by her side for this long."

"She is to be my betrothed," he hissed. "Where else would I choose to be?"

It had only been a few hours since the fight and Allura was still knocked out cold. Lotor had caught her, keeping her pressed to his chest while he stared at the ceiling. The feeling of her body against his had dulled his senses, and his heartbeat drowned out the crowd, the pounding in his chest loud in his ears.

The crowd had been a mix of cheering and booing. Of course there were those who wanted to see him knocked down; those sort of people had existed his entire life. And then there were those who had wanted to see the Prince succeed, as opposed to losing to an Altean woman.

He only contemplated for a moment, before sitting up slowly and calling for medical assistance.

"It seems you will be a better husband than I give you credit for," Haggar hummed, brushing her thin fingers over the end of the bed.

"Why are you here, Mother?" Lotor sighed. He knew it couldn't be for any good reason.

"What? I can't check on my son after the most important fight of his life?" she hummed softly.

Lotor raised his eyebrows. "Why are you suddenly acting like you care? Either way, I lost, which means you'll get exactly what you want."

"Indeed," she muttered. "You will have to begin work on your image. Your Father and I have discussed broadcasting a few more fights for you to win. For entertainment purposes, as well as proving you are a strong Prince. Though Allura winning was the desired result, we need to build you back up again before the marriage and magic ritual."

Lotor's brow twitched as he listened to her speak. Of course they would need to build him back up. No Galran Prince could be looked down upon before he was about to take his mate.

"Don't give me that look. We do not want you to be viewed as weak. Your Father did the same thing after he fought me."

He looked up at his Mother briefly, trying to imagine what such an event had been like. He couldn't imagine his Father ever being okay with losing.

Lotor pushed himself up from the chair. "Fine, Mother. I'm not going to argue with you about this," he said. "But could you please leave me be for now? I have much to think about and I'm waiting for my fiancée to wake up."

"Alright. We will discuss when she is awake. There is much she will need to prepare for. I will work with her closely."

He didn't want her to be anywhere near Allura, not if he could help it.

"Be sure to speak with your Father," she said, and walked towards the exit. "I'm sure he has much to say to you."

He could only assume his Father had _plenty_ to say. He had the distinct feeling this plan for him to marry the Altean Princess had come from his Mother. Whether his Father was fully on board with the idea had yet to be seen.

Watching his Mother leave, he wondered if his parents had ever felt love between each other. They always worked in tandem with each other, but he'd never seen them be particularly romantic.

He glanced down at Allura's sleeping form. He didn't wish to be that way, not with her. He wanted to fall for her, give his heart to her and allow her to be close to him. When they finally took the throne, they could make decisions together. It would be a long while before that happened, but he wondered if she could help expedite the process. There was still so much he had to tell her...

But he had to trust her first. He _wanted_ to trust her. There was a part of him that already did.

Lotor leaned forward, brushing some hair away from her forehead. She looked so calm and beautiful, her skin glowing under the light from the stars outside their window. She had looked stunning today during the fight as well. So strong and passionate about winning. Even when he had landed the blow to her back, she still kept pushing forward.

Allura had taken him off guard as well. He hadn't expected her to grab his wrist so tightly and flip him onto his back. It had hurt too. His spine connected with the floor and the pain had throbbed to all parts of his back. Lotor knew she was strong, but perhaps he hadn't realized just _how_ strong she was.

Lotor hadn't expected her to pass out at the end, but he was glad she had lasted long enough to be successful.

She'd been taken to the infirmary, but eventually the nurse told Lotor to bring Allura up their room. Ultimately, she would be more comfortable in the larger space.

Surprisingly, Acxa had asked about Allura's condition, checking in to see if she would be okay. Lotor had told her yes, and though Acxa had clicked her tongue and nodded, he could sense the relief in her posture. Perhaps Allura had grown on Acxa more than she let on. After training with her so much over the past week, Lotor wasn't surprised Acxa would be coming around, even if she was too stubborn to admit it.

Allura was a force to be reckoned with, and Lotor hadn't been able to resist the budding emotions he was feeling for her already. He could only imagine Acxa felt the same, especially with how hard Allura had trained for the fight. It was respectable, and Acxa couldn't deny that.

He yawned; the fight had taken a toll on him both physically and mentally. He'd known it would, been prepared for it. Seeing her sleeping in their bed made him jealous, but he wanted to be conscious whenever she woke up. He wished to congratulate her. Allura deserved the praise.

Lotor also wished to prepare her for the worst, especially when it came to spending time with his Mother potentially. They also had to consider deepening their bond. There were so many things to discuss...

He leaned forward, resting his head on the side of the bed, closing his eyes for a but a moment...

~~

"NO!" Allura screamed, sitting up rapidly in her bed. She blinked, glancing around the room, her eyes darting about as she took in her surroundings. She was no longer in the arena, no, she was in her and Lotor's bed. She swallowed, her palms feeling clammy.

Pain shot up her back and she winced, curling her hands into the sheets. Slowly, she leaned back, resting her body against the headboard. How long had she been out?

She glanced down at Lotor's sleeping form next to her. His head was resting on the edge of the bed, his back rising and falling with his gentle breaths.

Gently, she ran her hands through his hair. "I'm sorry," she whispered, the words leaving her lips before she could fully process them. She wasn't sure what she had to be sorry for. Perhaps she felt a little guilty she had taken him down in front of his own people, or maybe she was concerned he was in pain too.

The fight had happened so fast, she could barely recall the order of events. She knew her back hurt from where Lotor had jabbed his elbow into her, and remembered pinning him to the ground. That must have been when she'd blacked out. But she'd won, correct? She probably wouldn't have been sleeping in their bed had she lost... She vaguely remembered hearing the countdown of numbers... cheers? It could've meant anything though.

Lotor stirred in front of her, a small groan leaving his lips.

"Lotor?" she whispered, pulling her hand away from him, not sure how he would respond to such an affectionate gesture.

"Allura?!" he gasped, and shot up. "Goodness..." he muttered. "I... apologize. I wanted to be here when you awoke but it seems I drifted off..."

"Oh gosh!" She shook her head. "No, I woke up just a moment ago," she explained.

"I see..." he sighed. "Are you alright? I'm sorry for hitting you so hard in the back." He reached his hand forward and wrapped his fingers around hers. His hands were warm, and she couldn't help the blush which painted her cheeks.

"I'm fine," she said, though her back did hurt. "I didn't expect you to hold back."

"I know you didn't, but I should've tried to avoid such a sensitive spot. The nurse said you would be fine, but I do want you to take it easy," he said.

"Mmm I probably should." She nodded and pulled her hair from the pony-tail, letting it drape around her shoulders. "It's not the worst pain, but there is a dull ache," she admitted finally. She didn't wish to seem weak, but she knew pushing herself wouldn't do her any good.

"You've proven yourself to be quite strong," he said, as if reading her mind. "Injury or not, you were incredible."

"Really?" she said, a smile pulling across her lips. "I suppose I let adrenaline take over. I knew I couldn't lose if I wanted to... save Altea and actually be with you."

For a moment, she could've sworn Lotor blushed. "Right, of course. Well you won fair and square, so congratulations," he laughed. "N-Not that I'm congratulating you for winning my hand or anything, just for... winning in general," he stammered.

She bit down on her lip, trying not to laugh, she'd never seen him looking so flustered. Sure, he'd had moments of weakness, but nothing like this. It was a bit odd to imagine he would be her husband.

"You're very strong and you worked hard so I thought you deserved some congratulations. Of course, I am... happy you won."

She giggled, letting the laugh out. "Are you? You seem quite... thrown off."

"I apologize," he sighed. "It seems I'm more tired than I initially thought."

She glanced at his yellow eyes, seeing the circles under them. He looked exhausted. "How long was I... out?" she asked finally.

"Quite a few vargas, probably closer to a quintent," he said.

Her eyes widened. "My goodness... and you haven't slept in all that time?!" She squeezed his hand. "Lotor this is our bed. You should have at least laid down in it with me."

"I wanted you to be comfortable and have your space."

"Would you please lay with me now then?" she asked softly. "I wish for us both to be comfortable."

That was what marriage was, right? Taking care of each other, making sure both were comfortable in every given situation.

"Ah, yes, of course." He stood and made his way to the closet, changing into more comfortable pants. However he left his shirt removed and Allura blushed, watching him walk to her side. He crawled into bed, letting the blanket fold over most of his body.

Allura, even having slept for so long, still felt exhausted, and she began to push herself down, wincing when her back tightened at the movement.

"Careful," he whispered, holding onto her arm to assist her.

"Thank you, I'm sure it'll be fine," she said, staring into his tired eyes. "Can I ask you something..."

"Of course you may. You are to be my wife after all. We should have... open communication." She noted how he hesitated before that last phrase, and Allura was certain there was plenty she didn't know about Lotor, just as he knew very little of her.

Still, she had to know...

"Are you truly happy I won?" she asked, her voice soft.

"I am..." he nodded. "Of course, the Galra are a proud people... seeing me lose... they didn't like that. My Mother wishes for me to compete in other fights to prove my strength and worthiness as a Galran Prince. But, all that aside, I am happy I will continue getting to know you and I am happy for your planet as well."

"It seems like such a strange ritual... if they don't enjoy seeing their Prince weak, why have him lose," she mumbled, thinking mostly out loud to herself. "However, I... appreciate it. I look forward to... creating a union with you."

He nodded and reached forward to stroke gently over her hip. The touch made her body feel warm and her pulse immediately quickened. Could he tell something so small was affecting her?

"I look forward to it too," he said. "There is much to discuss. My Mother wants to meet with you and we will have to find ways to deepen our bond before the magic ritual."

"Your Mother? Really?" Her heart sank. How was she to talk to such a horrible woman?

"Mmm," he said, rubbing her thumb over her hip bone. "Yes, I promise I will give you tips on how to speak with her. And... there is one more thing I would like to show you, but... I need to know I can trust you. I'm not sure when the time will be right, but I hope when it comes you will... join me?"

How cryptic... she had no idea what he could possibly be referring to, perhaps it was his tired mind?

"As my future husband, I can only assume I will," she said finally. She could press him more on it when they were both awake.

"Good," he smiled, and stroked his fingers through her hair. Leaning forward, he pressed his lips against her. "Congratulations and good night, my fiancée."

She was happy when he closed his eyes… she wasn't sure how she would've felt if he'd noticed how much he'd made her blush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I originally started writing this fic, I assumed it would be way more scandalous, and now it's just ridiculously fluffy. For now. LOL thanks to my beta for reading as always and thanks to YOU guys for reading and leaving so much feedback. I'm really flattered by all the sweet comments!! <3 <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura speaks to Haggar and Lotor shows her something new.

"Coran, I promise, I'm _fine_ ," she laughed softly.

Her attendant flitted about the room. At first he analyzed her face and hands, concerned about bruising. Then, he asked her twenty questions regarding the injury on her back. Though Allura was still spending a majority of her time in bed, she had gotten much more mobile.

Really she was only stuck in bed because Coran and Lotor were both overly worried for her safety.

"Princess, you have to be thorough!" Coran urged. "That Prince Lotor..." He clicked his tongue, shaking his head back and forth.

"Please, Coran, Lotor hasn't done anything wrong. In fact, this has been equally difficult on him."

Coran frowned, taking a seat in the chair next to her bed. "Princess, I beg you to be more wary. Neither of us have been here for very long, and Prince Lotor may _seem_ genuinely kind, but there is much we do not know about him. Think of who his parents are."

Whenever Coran spoke in such a serious manner, Allura knew he meant every word he said. Deep down, she knew the only one she could truly trust on this ship was Coran. As much as Lotor had been winning her over, she still had to be careful.

Even so, she wanted to trust her instinct and believe in Lotor.

"I know, Coran, I know. But you do not see the way they treat him. The way his _own_ people treat him. I can't... even begin to imagine the pain he must be feeling. The whole point of the fighting ritual was to have me win, and yet now everyone looks down on him? On top of that, they judge his Altean blood..." she explained.

"Princess..."

Coran's frustrations with the man had been apparent since the first day. He'd expressed his disdain for the Prince on countless occasions, and he had been especially distressed about the broadcast fight. He, of course, knew how strong Princess Allura was, but the Galra fought in a very different way. She understood the last thing Coran wanted was to the see the girl he had helped raise get beaten down in front of a Galran audience.

"Since coming here all he's done is be nice to me. He's been checking on me whilst I heal and he... treated me to many nice dinners, which I do know you must have had some hand in?" she asked, leaning towards the man.

"Ah, well, he may have asked me a thing or two about Altean dishes..." Coran flushed, as if he'd been caught in his lie.

"See? He can't be all bad." She placed her hand over Coran's offering him a smile.

"I still don't trust him!" he scoffed, turning his nose up at the prospect of admitting anything of the sort.

Allura turned her gaze down towards the bed sheets. "I fear it is not Prince Lotor we must worry about," she said softly.

"What do you mean?" Coran narrowed his eyes.

"As you know, I am to meet with his mother momentarily," she said, pushing herself out of bed.

"Princess, I still say you should not be meeting with Empress Haggar alone!" he urged.

"No... It's alright," Allura sighed. "She won't hurt me. I still can't quite figure out her true plan, but she wishes for the marriage between me and her son to be successful."

Coran gently wrapped his hands under Allura's arm, helping her balance. "Are you sure you're okay to be up and about, Princess?"

"It's been a few days, Coran," she snorted. "I can certainly handle myself just fine."

"If you're sure," he said, and she could see the concern floating through his eyes.

"I promise, Coran," she said, placing her hand on his shoulder. "I will come speak to you right after."

"Alright," he nodded, and she waved him off to his own chamber.

She only wished she could fully express to Coran how grateful she was for his presence. She knew he was constantly looking out for her safety, and she hoped if she began to trust Lotor, Coran would be capable of doing the same.

Allura made her way down the long hallway to the large throne room in the middle of the ship. She took in a deep breath, letting her hand hover over the screen before scanning it to open the door. As expected, Haggar sat on the other side of the room.

"Ah Princess," she purred, watching as Allura slowly walked into the room. "I see you are right on time."

"I would hate to disrespect you by being late," she said, bowing her head. She stilled her trembling hands. She couldn't show Haggar any signs of weakness. Not now, not ever.

"Good," the woman growled, stepping down from her throne. Her bright eyes glowed through the shadow of her hood, and she seemed to glide down the stairs, moving towards where Allura stood. "I wished to congratulate you on a job well done in the fighting ritual. Beating someone with Galran blood is no simple task."

"Of course not," Allura replied, resisting the urge to grit her teeth.

There were so many questions Allura had for Lotor's mother. Why was she here? How had she come to love Zarkon? As an Altean, how could she wish to see the demise of her own planet?

"I have been through what you are going through currently, girl, and I wish to discuss with you the upcoming magic ritual." Haggar's voice was low, as if she was discussing something private for Allura's ears only.

"Yes," she nodded, her voice a soft whisper.

"As an Altean, your body will have a high capacity for magic. Is Altean magic something you have practiced?" she asked.

"Of course..." Allura began hesitantly. "My father has taught me plenty about Altean magic, I am quite familiar with it..." She didn't wish to give up any additional information if she did not have to.

"Good. I would expect nothing less of King Alfor," she snorted.

Allura frowned. "Do you... know my father?"

"Of course I do," Haggar scoffed. From her robe, she pulled out a small tome and handed it to Allura. "This is for you to study. Do _not_ attempt any of the spells in this book. You and Lotor are to speak them together. They are too powerful to be performed on their own, but you must familiarize yourself with the words. A misstep could cost you greatly."

"I see..." she said, stroking her fingers over the tiny brown book. "I..."

"You don't understand why I'm helping you," Haggar chuckled, her laughter raspy in her throat.

"Not... exactly..." Allura admitted softly, her shoulders tensing. If Haggar was on her side, she supposed she should be grateful.

"I told you, I wish for this marriage to succeed. I believe we already explained how beneficial it would be for us."

_But why?_ The question lay dormant on Allura's tongue.

"You will have a dress fitting in the near future. We've hired the best Galran seamstress to join us on our ship, and you will be given a dress of the highest Galran fashion," Haggar continued.

"I also recommend mating with my son, the more in-sync with your feelings you are the higher the probably it will be the magic ritual works," Haggar finished.

"Y-Yes, you've made that... quite clear already," she breathed, her cheeks heating up. It wasn't as if she hadn't kissed Lotor, or even thought about him touching her. It was inevitable after all... but she wanted to mate with him when she _wanted_ to. It would never strengthen their bond if they did it out of... necessity.

"I have given him permission to take you outside of the ship," Haggar explained. "It will do you both good to have some time alone. His idea too. It seems my son is quite the romantic," she murmured. "Like father, like son."

Allura bit down on her lip hard, holding her tongue. She could never imagine Emperor Zarkon doing anything remotely romantic. Ever.

"Once the seamstress gets here we will be beginning all preparations for the wedding and magic ritual. Prepare yourself," Haggar nodded, making her way back to her throne. "Dismissed."

"Thank you," Allura said, bowing respectfully as she made her way towards the exit. She found herself leaving more confused than ever.

~~

"Are you certain this is a good idea?" Acxa hissed, following Lotor down the hallway to the flight hanger.

"Yes," Lotor began. "I need her to trust me. This will show her my intentions." He glared at his general, trying to keep his words as vague as possible. His parent's ship was full of cameras and microphones, always watching, always listening. His father was especially paranoid.

Acxa sighed, taking Lotor's hand as she discreetly slipped a small device into his palm. "Be careful then. We both know between the two of us, I'm the better pilot."

"In your dreams perhaps," he chuckled, closing his hand. "I think she will quite enjoy the ride," he said. "It will give her a chance to get off of the ship. She deserves a little momentary freedom."

"Yes," Acxa replied, looking to the floor. She had more to say, but Lotor was happy she chose to keep her words to herself. "I will speak with you later then," she bowed her head, leaving him to wait for Allura in the hanger alone.

He could only hope he was making the correct decision.

Lotor saw Allura turn the corner, her long hair tied tightly into a bun. She had the flight suit on he had provided her, and the purple and blue suit made her eyes pop, her cheeks glowing in the dim lighting.

"You certainly look lovely," he said, taking her hand and kissing it.

"Ah... Thank you," she blushed. "This is a simple flight suit, but I appreciate the compliment nonetheless." Her lips pulled into a smile.

"Shall we?" he said, offering her his arm.

"We shall," she nodded, wrapping their limbs together. He led her towards the small ship he called his own.

"How is your back?" he asked, opening the long ramp to the small Galran ship.

"Oh it's alright. Coran was fretting this morning, but I promise _both_ of you, I am doing just fine. I am truly looking forward to getting off of this ship. At least for a little while."

Lotor laughed softly. She was a strong woman, and he'd known she would make a speedy recovery. Still, he couldn't help but hold concern for her. He had come to care for her far more than he could admit.

"I hope the meeting with my mother wasn't... too difficult," he shuddered, leading her towards the cockpit.

"No... it was oddly... okay?" she said, confusion laced in her tone. "I don't understand her... or her intentions..."

"Neither do I... I stopped trying deca-phoebs ago," he chuckled. "You know," he began, turning the lights on as he took a seat. He gestured towards the seat behind him for her to sit in. "Once this is all over, we will not be forced to stay on my parents ship. I have my own fleet and we will be able to go there. Normally, I do not reside here."

"Ah... I see..." she said softly. "It would be nice to... have our own space. O-Once we're married that is."

He flicked a few switches, closing the door on the underbelly of the ship. He opened the docking gate, pushing a lever forward as they took off into space. Leaning back against the chair, Lotor sighed. Finally... they would have time to themselves. He pushed the lever into autopilot and made his way to the front where the navigation system was located.

"What are you doing?" Allura asked. She stood to make her way towards him, but he turned around, pressing a finger to his lips. He could see panic cross through her eyes. Of course, she didn't trust him fully.

He pulled the small device from his pocket, and placed it down on screen, letting it spark for a moment, then fizzle, a small beeping noise sounding as the screen changed from yellow to red.

"There," he said, keeping his gaze fixated on the screen to be certain it had actually worked.

"Lotor," she whispered, "what are you doing?"

"It's a jamming device," he explained. "Now my parents will not be able to track us. As far as they can see we will be floating through space on the romantic date I told my Mother I planned."

"And where are we really going?" she asked, immediately narrowing her eyes.

It was not unexpected for her to be suspicious.

"You'll see when we get there," he smiled.

"What? Where are you... taking me?!" she said, stepping back, immediately raising up her arms.

"No! No, no," he said, shaking his head. He held his hands up, approaching her slowly. "Please, Princess, I simply wish for you to trust me. The place we're going is somewhere I've been wanting to take you."

He stepped towards her slowly and gently took her hands in his own. "Please," he begged softly. "Please trust me. We won't have much time there, but I hope to explain _everything_. And if there's time, I believe I'll be able to help you contact your father."

Her beautiful eyes widened, hope filling her lovely blue irises. "My father?"

"Yes," he said, tucking a rogue piece of hair behind her ear. "I promise you can trust me."

"Well," she sighed, stepping away from him. She placed her hand against the window, staring out to the stars. "I suppose I don't really have much of a choice. I could knock you out and steal your ship, but I can't imagine the Galran fleet would let me get very far once they realized what I had done..." she explained.

"Indeed..." Lotor muttered, walking to stand next to her.

"I must confess," she said, turning to stare at him. He loved the way her eyes glistened with emotional, gently shining against the stars. "I truly wish to trust you."

He fanned his fingers over her cheek and leaned down, brushing their lips together. There was so much more he wished to do, seeing her like this. He wanted to trail his fingers down her side and pull her flush against his body. He wished to explore her mouth with his tongue, and feel his fingers against her bare skin. He shivered simply thinking about it.

"I do think," he whispered, "this will help."

With the jump they took through space, it only took about a varga to arrive at the planet Lotor had set as their true destination and he docked the ship at the loading bay. He opened the hatch, leading Allura out of the ship, her eyes blinking as she took in the sights.

They were greeted by a tall man with a scar across his nose and a tuft of white hair on his head. "Lotor," he bowed. "You came with the Princess! I was hoping you would."

"Shiro," he greeted, bowing his head back. "It is good to see you back."

"Where... are we?" Allura asked, turning towards her fiancé for the answer.

"Princess," Shiro nodded his head, shaking her hand. "It's good to finally meet you. Lotor has been hesitating to bring you."

"I wanted the time to be right," he muttered, his cheeks flushing. Damn Shiro and his big mouth.

"I know, I know," he chuckled. "C'mon, let's get you two inside."

"I'm sorry, but neither of you have answered my question yet," Allura said. "I'd prefer not to go anywhere until I know _where_ this is exactly."

"Ah..." Shiro said, glancing towards Lotor.

"Princess," he began. "I'd like to welcome you to the main operating base for the underground resistance group fighting to eventually overthrow my parents, the Blade of Marmora."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man i feel like it took me forever to get to this point LOL! But I'm so excited to finally bring some of the other characters in next chapter! I hope you guys enjoy it :) Thank you for all the loving support! Thank you to my beta for reading this super fast for me. I was happy to write some fluff after S7 hahaha <3


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor introduces Allura to the Blade

"Underground resistance group?" Allura repeated, glancing from Lotor to the man standing in front of her, the one he had referred to as Shiro.

"I guess underground is kind of a silly way to put it," Shiro chuckled. He had a kind smile, and Allura felt she could trust him.

"No, no, I wasn't questioning what you were, I was simply very surprised," she said.

"I suppose it would be surprising," Lotor nodded. "I wanted to explain but I wasn't certain I would be able to properly articulate it in the way I wanted. I figured it best to show you. Also it is best not to discuss these things where loyal Galra ears could be lurking."

"I completely understand, and while I am shocked, I can't deny my happiness..."

"Indeed," Lotor nodded. "My parents’ reign has gone on long enough, everyone here is certainly in agreement about that."

"How about I show you around?" Shiro smiled, and Allura immediately nodded. "I'm Shiro by the way, I was rude and didn't introduce myself." He began to walk away from the main hanger, heading towards the central elevator.

"Yes, I would love that!" she said, hooking her arm through Lotor's. "It's very nice to meet you Shiro. I am Allura, Princess of Altea."

"I am very familiar with you. Keith and I have been telling Lotor to bring you the past few times he's come. We also watched your fight," he grinned. "Very impressive."

"Ah, thank you," she smiled, blushing. "Lotor was fantastic as well." She glanced up at her betrothed, internally giggling at the dark purple flush which painted his cheeks.

"Anyway," Lotor cleared his throat. "We were hoping to use the cloaked communication device you have," Lotor said, gently placing his large hand over hers. "I want Allura to have the chance to speak with her father if possible. We don't have too much time, the jamming device I used should last for another varga or so."

"Of course, we can make that happen," Shiro said, leading them to the main door.

Allura's heart was about to burst with happiness. She would finally get the chance to speak to her father, and Lotor was hoping to overthrow his parents! If she and Lotor ruled together... perhaps they could work towards making the universe a safer, more peaceful place.

The three stepped into the elevator and began to head up towards the main floor. Her eyes scanned Shiro, and she noted the prosthetic limb. She wondered what could've possible happened, but averted her gaze, not wanting him to think she was staring. He also had a scar across the bridge of his nose, and she could only assume Shiro was some kind of warrior. Though she was unclear of what race he was. He certainly wasn't Galran and he wasn't any other race Allura had ever witnessed before.

"Most people here do not take kindly to new Galra," Lotor explained. "It took them awhile for them to trust me, but I must admit, I am very glad they do."

Shiro chuckled. "I'd say you've more than proven yourself."

Allura silently wondered what Lotor could've gone through to prove himself, more fighting? Tests? The Galran Prince had been through far more than she ever imagined.

"It's true," Shiro continued, "many of the people here have been wronged by the Galra in one way or another." He rest his hand against his metal limb. "It's how I got this," he said. "The Blade was founded by Galran folk, but it has greatly expanded to other races and planets. People aren't fond of the Emperor and Empress, so you can imagine our shock when their son was brought here."

"But after much explanation and trials, I finally was accepted to their side."

"I think we were maybe a bit too harsh," Shiro chuckled, stepping out of the elevator door.

"Shiro!" A shorter creature, similar looking to Shiro dashed up to them. His hair was a dark black and curled against his neck. "Ah... Lotor," he muttered.

"Keith! Is something wrong?" Concern immediately flickered across Shiro's eyes, his hands wrapping around the other boy's shoulders. His purple hues glanced towards Lotor, and Allura could tell, whoever this boy was, he didn't think highly of her fiancé.

"We've lost contact with the-" The boy named Keith froze. "Wait... who is this?" He narrowed his eyes, not wanting to give away any private information when someone new was around.

"Ah I apologize, Keith, this is my fiancée, Princess Allura of Altea," Lotor said. "Allura this is Keith. His mother Krolia is one of the main leaders of this faction."

"Hello Keith," she smiled, bowing her head. "Please don't let me stop you from speaking to Shiro," she said.

"Fiancée..." he mumbled, glancing at her up and down.

"Keith," Shiro began, diverting his attention. "Who did you lose contact with?"

"It's the team by Olkarion."

"Olkarion? But Olkarion has been unoccupied for months!" Shiro growled. "Moving the base there was supposed to be easy!"

"I know. We don't know what happened but there's some sort of interference and..." he trailed off, his gaze turning towards the floor.

"Krolia," Shiro whispered, and slid his hands down Keith's arms. "She'll be okay, Keith... I promise."

"Yeah..." he muttered.

"Olkarion..." Lotor said, tapping his chin. "Neither of my parents have mentioned that planet in deca-phoebs," he said. "It isn't a planet on their radar, or if it was it certainly hasn't been for a long while."

"It might be some sort of natural interference-"

"We don't know that. How can we know Zarkon and Haggar tell their son everything? Or anything?" Keith snapped, glaring.

"Keith..." Shiro's voice was hushed, filled with a gentle warning. It was obvious Shiro and Keith had very differing opinions about Lotor. "Let's go to the communication center," Shiro said, lacing his fingers between Keith's as they headed towards the base.

"I apologize," Lotor said, wrapping his hand around her fingers. "Normally things are not so hectic. It appears we've arrived at a rather inconvenient time," he chuckled.

"Indeed, I do hope everyone will be okay," she said, following behind the other two. They stopped inside of a large room filled with a massive amount of static filled screens.

"Trying to bring everything back online!" A voice called from the front of the room. Their short orange bob cut bounced as they dashed from the station.

"Pidge, I think I got something!" A dark-skinned, broad-framed boy, pulled up a new screen. "Here we go!"

"-llo?! Hello! Command, do you copy?" A woman's voice was heard as the picture came into view. Two purple marks scarred her cheeks, her yellow eyes kind. She was part Galra, which meant so was Keith, despite not looking it at all. Unless maybe they weren't blood related? Questions rolled through Allura's mind, but she knew it wasn't her place to ask them.

"Krolia!" Pidge cheered and flopped back down into their seat. "Thank goodness."

"Yeah, I knew we'd get it," the broad-framed boy laughed, standing in front of his station proudly.

"Oh shut it, Hunk! You were the most freaked out of all of us!"

"Not as much as you, _Lance_!" Hunk retorted.

"Yeah right! I wasn't the one making panicked noises-"

"Can you both _shut up_?" Keith growled, stepping forward to the screen. "Mom, are you okay?"

"We're doing a-okay. There was interference with our com-system when we were scouting the forest, but closer to the city there's no connection issues. Sorry for the scare," she explained. "The atmosphere is good here, the people are kind. There are plenty of hidden, tucked away locations we could set up in, better than that damned ship," she laughed. "I think even Prince Lotor would agree," she smirked, turning towards him.

"I am very glad to hear it. Having a new location after the last disaster will be good for rebuilding our resources," Lotor nodded. "I am pleased to see you are safe as well. I assume Ezor is behaving herself."

"She is, Zethrid is doing a fantastic job keeping her in check," Krolia chuckled.

"I assumed," he snorted.

"Is that Princess Allura? You finally brought her and I missed it!" Krolia sighed.

"Ah, hello! It's very nice to meet you, ma'am," she bowed her head.

"No need to be so formal. I'm sure we'll have the chance to meet properly soon," she said with a gentle smile. "Anyway, we'll report back once we're more settled here. Krolia out."

The screen went blank and there was a collective sigh across the room.

"See," Shiro muttered, kissing the side of Keith's head. "I told you she'd be alright."

"Yeah, yeah," he muttered, but Allura saw the way his hand squeezed Shiro's.

"Well, now that we've settled that..." Shiro sighed, turning back towards Lotor and Allura. "Everyone, Lotor finally brought his fiancée, Princess Allura of Altea!"

"Wait, really?!" The boy named Lance shot up from his seat and dashed over. "Hi, I'm Lance! We saw you on T.V, the way you kicked Lotor's ass was pretty much the best thing ever!" He leaned close to her, smirking.

"T.V?" she asked, confused by the term. "The broadcast you mean?"

"Yes, it was quite impressive," Lotor frowned, pushing a finger against Lance's chest to move him away from Allura. Lance immediately frowned, but stepped back anyway.

"Hiya! I'm Pidge and this is Hunk! We're all defensive pilots for the Blade, but Hunk and I do a lot of technical stuff too," Pidge explained proudly.

"Nice to meet all of you," she said. "This is all rather unexpected... but it seems you have quite the lively bunch here."

"Yes, everyone is quite animated," Lotor chuckled.

"When we heard Lotor would be getting engaged, we weren't sure what to expect," Shiro explained. "But we were thrilled when we realized you were the Princess of Altea. Getting Altea on our side would be incredible!"

"I can guarantee you they would be. My father has never supported Zarkon and most likely never will. He wasn't pleased by the marriage either," Allura spoke honestly, "but he knew we didn't have the firepower to take on Zarkon and I couldn't... I couldn't allow..." she trailed off, her hand clenching Lotor's. "I'm happy to help in anyway I can."

"We're very grateful," Shiro explained. "All of us are from Earth, we were attacked by the Galra during a space mission and captured. Keith and his mother were able to rescue us, and we immediately joined the Blade with them."

Allura felt there was more to the story, but again, she didn't wish to push when she had met these people just now.

"Going through with the wedding will be very helpful, as frustrating as all the Galra rituals are," he said. "I thank you for being patient with me. Knowing you and Altea could potentially be behind us means all the difference," Lotor explained.

"We're currently gathering as many forces as we can. We are aware this isn't going to be an easy fight, but if we can put you and Lotor on the throne, we'll be heading in a good direction," Shiro explained.

"Of course. I cannot speak for my father, but I can only assume..." she nodded.

"Ah! Right! Pidge, can you bring up a call with Altea, see if they'll accept our signal. Allura was hoping to speak to her father."

"Roger!" Pidge said, dashed back to their seat. "It shouldn't be too hard, I'll make sure to include the Princess' name encrypted in my code and... boom! Hopefully they pick it up. We won't have much time when the call happens since we don't wanna get traced."

Allura clutched her free hand against her chest. Seeing her father again was something she never expected, and now with the Blade on their side, it felt as if anything were possible. Maybe they could overthrow the Empire! She had no idea how capable they were, but the dreamer in her wanted to believe. She couldn't imagine Lotor would invest time in something he didn't believe in.

"Hello? This is Altea. We've received a transmission from your ship in regards to our Princess. Do you copy?"

"Hello Altea! We do!" Pidge cheered happily. "We have your Princess!"

A picture shakily came into view, a guard showing up on the screen. "We're not sure how that is possible as she chose to-... Princess!" The man gasped, bowing his head.

"Please, get my father! I don't have much time and I need to talk to him!" she urged.

"R-Right away!" The man dashed off, taking a few ticks to find the King.

His face appeared in front of the screen and Allura gasped, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "Father," she said, stepping forward. Her hand slipped from Lotor's as she reached out to brush her fingers against the holographic screen. It was foolish, she knew, but her body moved against her will.

"Allura! You're safe! We saw the fight broadcast and I-..." he paused, looking at the other people in the room. "Where... are you?"

"I'm on a small ship with Lotor, part of the Blade of Marmora... a resistance working to overthrow the Empire," she said.

"Lotor is... part of it?" he asked.

"Yes! I don't have much time to explain, but they want us to help them. If Lotor and I take the throne we could... we could actually start to build peace... together!" she smiled.

"Of course... I would do anything to assist my daughter. But... are you sure you can trust him?" He spoke as if Lotor was not directly in the room.

But still she turned around and looked at him, smiling brightly. "I do," she said. "I trust him with my life. He's been nothing but kind and caring to me...We might be able to speak longer in the future, but I wanted you to know I'm alive and well, and I miss you terribly."

"I miss you too... Whatever you need my daughter, I will do my best to provide," he said.

"Thank you... I love you."

"I love you too, stay safe."

The screen clicked off. Slowly, she turned back around, walking towards Lotor and taking his hand. "Thank you..." she whispered.

"Of course," he said, brushing his lips against her forehead. "I am sorry it couldn't be longer."

"It's alright. Thank you, all of you!" she smiled, glancing at the kind people she had met.

It was so strange to think all this time everyone was coming together to fight against the wrongs of the Emperor and Empress. Allura would assist them and Lotor in any way she could.

And maybe, just maybe, she would get to see her father and Altea again; something she never dreamed possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so happy people were okay with the direction this story took LOL. I was so nervous bringing the blade and all the other characters into! But it was so fun to write all this, so hopefully people continue to enjoy! Thank you to my beta for reading this and thank you to all of you for the endless support! I can't believe this fic hit 200 kudos!! :D


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura and Lotor grow closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for NSFW!

Back on the ship, Allura seemed quiet and contemplative. Lotor supposed he gave her a lot to take in, especially since she had been given the chance to speak to her father.

She missed him; he could tell from her body language, the sound of her voice. He couldn't blame her. Though he had no idea what it was like to have parents one might actually miss, he could only assume it would be quite difficult.

They had said goodbye to Shiro and the rest of the Blade; all of them thrilled to have finally met Allura. Though it was no surprise to him Keith and Lance continued to hold disdain for him. He hadn't quite won them over yet, especially Keith.

He had set his small ship on a course for home, and watched as they jumped away from the Blade. If he could, he would've stayed there with them always. Often times, he and his general would spend movements with the Blade, working out plans and Lotor offering counter-attacks against the places his parents were currently occupying.

But due to the marriage, he hadn't been able to spend as much time there. Now however, perhaps they could.

"Shiro seems quite kind," Allura spoke finally, her gaze facing out towards the stars.

Lotor yanked the jamming device from his screen once they drew closer to his parents fleet.

"Indeed," Lotor said, making his way to stand next to her.

"They all seem lively... friendly... Good people," she said, and let her head rest against his arm. "I... was so happy to see my father, I cannot tell you how much that meant to me. Thank you."

He pulled her close, surprised by how affectionate she had grown lately. He wasn't complaining, but it certainly wasn't something he was used to.

"I want to help them. I want... to help you," she whispered. Her fingers danced over his own, lacing their hands together.

"I thank _you_ for your desire to help. I wanted to tell you sooner, but I was waiting for the proper time to do so."

"I understand, you wished to be certain you could trust me," she smiled, looking up at him. Her blue eyes completely enthralled him; her stare was so lovely. He cupped her cheek and leaned in to brush their lips together.

Kissing her was becoming an addiction he couldn't quite shake. He found himself wanting to do it more and more, and even still, he wanted to touch her smooth skin and feel every inch of her.

"I do trust you," he whispered against her lips.

"I trust you, too," she sighed, her cheeks flushing.

They disembarked from the ship after it docked. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, so Lotor could assume no one had caught on to his jamming plot. He already explained to Allura they couldn't speak of the Blade at all on his parents ship, and as much as he wanted to visit them again soon, he knew they most likely wouldn't have time until after all the marriage rituals were complete.

Lotor kept his fingers around Allura's as they stepped back onto the ship. There was a part of him that didn't wish to let go. She was stunning, and though he hadn't planned for it to go this way, he was falling for her.

"Allura-"

"Lotor- Ah!" she gasped as they spoke at the same time, but both of them broke into soft laughter.

"Please go ahead," he said gesturing to her.

"No, no, I insist! What were you going to say?" she asked. She was so kind and considerate. Of all the people his parents could've forced him to marry, he did not expect her to be so generous and gentle.

"I'd much prefer if you spoke first." It would give him time to actually process what he wished to ask her.

"Perhaps we should... talk more in your… I-I mean... our room?" she suggested, tucking her hair back.

"That is... what I was going to suggest as well," he said, raising her hand to his lips and kissing the back of her palm.

"Perfect," she said, her voice a bit shaky. Perhaps she was nervous. This was the closest they had been upon her arrival here.

The two made their way back upstairs, the elevator rising to the floor with their chamber on it. Lotor was thankful they didn't run into anyone else, as he was desperate to spend all his time with Allura alone, at least for a little while.

He pressed his fingers on the pad of the door, swooshing it open as he walked forward, pulling her into the room after him. "You... wished to speak privately?" he asked, his tone rushed.

Oh, how he wished he could pull her into his arms and drop her to the bed. He would kiss all over her body and cup her breasts, stroke his fingers through her wavy white hair and... and... he really had to stop thinking about this!

"Yes," she said. Her fingers played with his, her lithe digits stroking over his gloved palm. "Your... Mother..." she began, biting her lip.

"What about her?" Lotor asked, trying to hold back the bite in his tone.

"She... she told me we would have to be close for our magic ritual to work. I want it to work, Lotor, and I... after this evening I _do_ feel closer to you... in spirit," she said softly. She turned her eyes up at him, and he could tell she was pausing, holding herself back from the words she wished to say.

"But you... wonder if we should be closer physically?" he said softly.

"...Yes..."

"I would be a fool to lie and say I haven't thought about it," he admitted.

"It seems like not only something we should do, but something I wish to do... with you," she said.

"I wish for us to do so as well," he mumbled.

"P-Plus..." she stammered. "I know we have... the mating ritual as well and I've... never done something like this before, and I would hate to have the first time I do be in front of all those people..." Her face sank as the realization dawned on her. It was something neither of them wanted to do.

"Then we will share this time personally together, ourselves and no one else." He brought his hands around her cheeks, pulling their lips together. He kissed her deeper than he had before, swiping his tongue along her lower lip. "I will do my best to please you, though I must admit I do not have much experience either."

"Really?" she chuckled, her breath hot against his lips. "An attractive Prince like you?"

"Really," he said, reaching behind her to tug her hair from her ponytail and release her white locks. He watched as they cascaded down her back. "You are... so lovely, I cannot even begin to tell you."

"...You're being kind," she said softly. She pecked his lips again, nipping playfully at his lower. He could tell she would be quite good at this, experience or not. It didn't really matter what she did, it was _her_ and he was desperate to touch her, to see all of her.

"My Princess," he purred, and walked her slowly back to the bed. "May I?" He reached behind her, his long claw playing with the zipping on the back of her flight suit.

"You... may," she whispered, her hands sliding to his hips. Oh... he forgot about the joy of her touching him. Her smooth hands feeling at his skin, touching over areas he frequently ignored.

He pulled at her zipper, pulling it all the way down until it stopped just above the curve of her backside. His fingers tickled at her lower back. She hummed, her body pressing closer to his, a gentle sigh leaving her lips. His stomach twisted, thinking about the beautiful noises she could potentially make. She moved back, stepping out of the suit completely, standing before him in her bra and panties, her breasts held up by the pink fabric.

The glow from the stars outside illuminated her dark skin, her Altean marks glowing.

"Beautiful," he said, kissing her again as he walked her back towards their bed, thumbs stroking over her glowing marks. He helped her lie down, guiding her lower back with his hand.

He took a moment to stare down at her, her blue eyes trembling with anticipation, her chest rising and falling with her heavy breath. There was a part of him that couldn't believe this woman was to be his wife. She sat now before him, wanting him, all of him, wanting to grow closer to him, and part of it was because she _wanted_ to be. Did he really deserve such a treasure, such happiness?

Lotor didn't wish to question it for fear she might stop him.

He reached behind himself, unzipping his own suit as he tossed it to the ground, standing almost naked before her. Already his large cock bulged in his underwear, and she blushed when he lowered himself to the bed in front of her. She reached up and stroked her fingers down his chest, her nails gently tickling his purple skin. "You call me beautiful but... you are... very handsome Lotor… my husband to be."

Her very words sent a spark down his spine and he lurched forward, capturing her lips as he settled between her legs. His hand cupped under her thigh, his long claws tickling at her skin.

"You shouldn't say such things, my Princess. It only gets me more excited," he growls, tugging on her lip with his teeth. She let out a gentle moan, her eyes fluttering shut. Lotor took advantage of her position and kissed down her jaw all the way to her neck. His tongue lapped at her skin, her head dropping back.

"Is that not... meant to be the point?" she breathed. Her chest heaved with her deeper breaths and her cheeks were incredibly flushed. The signs of her arousal only caused him to move faster.

Lotor slid his hands up her muscular stomach, his fingers slipping under her pink bra. "I wish to touch you."

"You can... touch me wherever you please," she panted. "In fact... I believe I would... greatly enjoy it if you did."

"I think you would too," he chuckled, pushing her bra off of her breasts. His hands cupped at her round flesh, his claws tickling at her hardening nipples.

"Ah!" she gasped, her back arching into his touch, her chest thrusting towards. "L-Lotor," she whined, letting her head dropping back against the pillow.

"You're very sensitive," he said softly, dipping his mouth down to wrap his lips around her nipple. His rolled the bud gently between his teeth, and she moaned loudly, her hips rolling up towards his, brushing their lower halves together. "Beautiful," he panted, lapping at her nipple.

Lotor brought his hands around and unhooked her bra, removing it from her as he tossed it aside. It was in the way of what he desired most. He twisted her other nipple gently between his fingers and she gasped, her hand grabbed at his silver strands. "L-Lotor!" she panted. "Oh my stars..." she moaned, her toes curling against the sheets.

His cock twitched in his pants and he rolled his hips towards her, pressing his clothed length against her panties. "Your voice... Allura... it's very enticing," he purred.

"Please... don't stop..." she begged.

And he listened. He couldn't disrespect her wishes. He returned his lips to one of her hardened nipples, but he trailed his fingers down her stomach. Dipping into her panties, his nail brushed over her clit, and she gasped, her knees pulling up and trembling. "Lotor," she breathed softly.

"This might feel odd, stop me if you feel uncomfortable," he said, leaning up to peck her wide open lips. Her breath was hot, shallow and desperate, and he couldn't believe he was so lucky to see her like this.

Lotor moved his finger lower, feeling the heat from her wet folds. He gently stroked out her outer wall before pushing his finger in. "Ngh!" she groaned, pushing up on her elbows, her head dipping back. She immediately clenched around his finger, her walls pulsing and tightening.

"Allura," he breathed, stroking his palm over her stomach. "Calm..." His voice was silky smooth, attempting to relax her as he moved the finger slowly up and down inside of her. He knew what had to fit inside of her.

"I'm okay," she breathed, her hand trembling as it stroked through his hair. "Thank you, but... you can keep going," she said.

"Alright," he muttered, pulling his finger from her only to push it back in. He repeated the motion a few times, whimpers slipping from her lips, her walls growing wetter with the movements.

A second finger was added, and a third slowly after that. He took his time, pumping in and out of her, making certain to stretch her as wide as he could. He scissored his fingers back and forth and moved up and down, his thumb brushing over her sensitive clit when he could. Her body trembled from his touch, and she panted his name over and over.

"Allura, you are... stunning," he complimented, watching her hips twitch against his fingers.

"Stars... Lotor... please... can we just... try?" she begged.

"Alright," he mumbled, knowing his cock was far larger, far more rigid than his fingers. He pulled back and slipped his shorts off. Running his hand through his hair, he sighed, the cool air making his cock throb, desperate to feel how warm, how _tight_ it would be inside of her.

Her eyes widened as she pushed herself up. Her fingers trailed gently over the underbelly, the tip of her nail gently stroking each purple ridge. He shivered at her touch, craving her to take all of him inside. "Allura..."

"I suppose I didn't consider how... big... a Galran could be," she chuckled.

He leaned down, pressing his forehead against hers. "Are you sure you wish for me to mate you?"

"Please... I want to," she said. "I wish... to be connected to you."

"I do too," he admitted softly. Pressing his palm against the sheets, he used his other hand to guide himself to her entrance, pushing the tip inside. He was met with some resistance and yet, she sighed. Her face winced momentarily, but she sucked air in through her nose, attempting to calm herself.

"I'm okay," she urged, knowing he stopped to be certain of her well being.

"If you're sure. You can tell me if it is too much," he said.

She shook her head, adjusting her hips as she spread her legs more to make room for him. Rolling his own hips forward, he pushed his cock inside of her, the ridges hitting against the curve of her walls.

Her eyes shot open, her head falling back as she gasped for air. "Lotor!" she cried out, her fingers pressing into his back. "I... ngh..." She trembled, her head coming forward to rest against his shoulder.

Her insides were warm and slick, his hips twitching against her. He was _dying_ to move, desperate actually.

"P-Please, you can... move," she whispered against his ear and it was all the permission he needed.

Pulling his hips out, he drove them back in gently, pushing his cock completely inside of her. Her voice grew breathy, heated and deep, moans escaping her lips as she clung to him. She wrapped her legs around his waist, angling her hips up as he began to pump into her a bit faster.

It had been a long while since Lotor had engaged in any sort of sexual activity and he was finding it extra difficult to hold himself back, his cock twitching inside of her precum already spurting from his tip. She was so tight, her walls stroking his ridges with each gentle thrust he made.

"Allura... you feel so incredibly perfect," Lotor whispered.

"You can move faster," she breathed, sliding her hands from his back to his chest. He could feel her trembling underneath him, desperate to push him along quick. He stared down into her blue eyes, her cheeks flushed from pleasure. She was beautiful.

"If you're certain, my Princess."

"Please," she said, leaning up to press their lips together.

He moved faster then, pumping his hips in and out, feeling her walls clench and pulse around him. It was almost too much to handle. He leaned forward, until his head pressed against her shoulder. "Allura..." he panted, thrusting into her faster, his hips slipping from his control.

He moved into her, their skin slapping together the faster he moved. Her body shook beneath him, and he kissed her, moaning into her mouth.

"Ah...Ngh!! Lotor!" she gasped, her hands gripping at her arms. "I can't... I can't do it much longer," she whined, pressing her hips up against him.

"Let go..." he said, "and I will too..."

She breathed heavily, her chest bouncing and heaving with her movement. Her nails dug into his back, her toes curling. With each thrust, she seemed to tense more and more, something inside of her about to snap. "Lotor... I... I..." she whined, her moan deepening as her walls released and pulsed around him.

He pushed faster, his breath hot against her lips as he pushed deep into her, his hips twitching as he poured his finish inside of her. "Allura... Hgn..." he grunted, allowing the feeling to over take his body.

Her eyes fluttered shut and she let out a sigh, her breathing still heavy. "T-Thank you..." she whispered.

"That was... incredible," he said, pecking at her cheek.

"It was..." she sighed, letting her head sink into the pillow. "Intense... but good..." she smiled kissing his lips.

"Yes, very," he replied, gently playing with her hair. "Shall I help you get cleaned up?"

"Ah... I suppose... we can't sleep like this," she giggled.

"Probably not the best idea."

They both laughed as he pulled out of her and carried her towards their shower. As he cleaned her down, the two of them standing in the soothing water, he still couldn't believe he had actually done that... they had been intimate... mated and become one.

She was so incrediblel; she was to be his, and he was to be hers.

The two changed, climbing into bed, and he finally moved close enough to wrap his arms around her, pulling her close.

"Goodnight Lotor... thank you for... a lovely evening."

"Goodnight Allura, it was my pleasure," he chuckled kissing her head.

He fell asleep, thinking he could actually be falling far too fast and far too hard for this woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MANNN I am so happy it finally makes sense for this fic to be rated E LOL. and more will come later, etc. I apologize for such late responses, I've been on vacation but I'm finally flying home tonight, so I'll be more regular! Happy I was able to get this uploaded tho! Thanks to my beta for checking it over <3 Thank you guys for such amazing support on this!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after...

Allura awoke in Lotor's arms, his body pressed close to hers. She blushed, suddenly very aware of how naked she was. It didn't matter much, since the two of them saw _every_ part of each other the night prior. She bit down on her lip and gently rolled around to face him.

Sleeping, Lotor looked peaceful. His brow didn't seem so furrowed, his face calmer. His lips parted slightly, as his bare chest rose and fell with his breath. Admittedly, Allura had never anticipated the Galran Prince to be, well, everything he was; intelligent, polite and so very handsome.

It was no surprise to her he looked as stressed as he did when he was awake however. Knowing what she now knew, she could only assume there was a great deal on Lotor's mind. There was so much to consider... and he was doing it all on his own. More than anything, Allura wanted to support him.

She felt her heart swell looking at him, and memories of their evening together came rushing back. His hands over her body, stretching her wide, filling her completely. In the moment, everything was overwhelming, and now... she could only wonder if they would do it again.

Of course, the mating ritual still loomed on the horizon, and she pulled in a long breath of air. It was nice to share this sort of thing with Lotor but imagining doing it in front of his _parents_ and many others. The thought was downright horrifying. Maybe they would have time to... try this again... for practice sake, of course.

Lotor began to stir, his shoulders rolling back as his eyes fluttered open. He smiled immediately upon looking at her, his claws gently brushing against her forehead as he brushed her hair back from her face. "Good morning, darling," he said softly. The way he spoke made her heart flutter in her chest. His voice was tired, but she reveled in his tone.

"Good morning, Lotor," she said.

"Could I kiss you?" he asked, his fingers stroking down her cheek.

She began to chuckle. "I think we're beyond the point where you need to ask for my permission for a simple kiss."

"Do you think?" he asked, a smile pulling across his features. He looked so incredibly happy, and Allura couldn't deny her own happiness.

She was falling for him.

Leaning in towards her, he brushed his lips against hers. It was a gentle peck, a good morning kiss. Allura hoped she could look forward to many more.

"I had such a nice time yesterday," she said, humming softly.

"I did as well," he nodded. "I'm... happy we could share this together. I feel honored you allowed me into your life in such a way."

"Well, I suppose it was going to happen sooner or later, but... I'm very happy we did it on our terms, and it was amazing. I could even admit to... perhaps wishing to do it again."

"As many times as you wish," he said, kissing her forehead.

"Perhaps... there will come a day when we can spend the entire day in bed," she laughed.

"Ah, my Princess, I do not believe that day will come anytime soon," he lamented on a sigh.

"Then we will have to make do," she said, nuzzling her nose against his.

"Indeed. Especially with the magic ritual on the horizon, I wouldn't mind spending more time like this. I believe it is important for us to further our bond and learn more about each other," Lotor said. His voice trembled for a moment, as if he were nervous to say such a thing.

"I wish to know everything I can about you, ritual or no," she admitted softly.

"I do as well..."

Could he be falling for her?

His cheeks looked to be a darker purple, but in the darkness of the room it was difficult to tell.

Reluctantly, she felt him pull away, and he sat up. He reached his hands towards the bed canopy and sighed. "I suppose I should... change and make my way to my Mother. She wishes to test my magical abilities. It seems you are free for the day. Though I know she mentioned the dressmaker would be arriving soon to take your measurements."

"Yes, she did mention that to me as well." She pushed herself up and slid her hand up Lotor's arm, her lips leaning down to press a kiss on his shoulder. She knew it was a more casual intimate gesture, but she truly wanted things like this to be normal between them. They were to be married after all... "Lotor..."

"Yes?" he asked, his fingers wrapping around hers.

"I know you said we wouldn't have a day to relax but I do hope you take time for yourself here and there," she said. "It seems you are very tense."

His brow softened. "My Princess... It is very kind of you to be concerned about my well being."

"I can't help it!" she chuckled. "You looked so peaceful while you were asleep and I felt you needed more time to let your body and face relax. I know you must have so much on your mind especially lately, but... I wish for you to lean on me," she said.

"I will... do my best. To be... completely honest, I am rather used to handling things on my own, it is how it has always been for me. My parents were not around and now... things are difficult," he admitted. "But I will try and take more time, for your sake... for ours." He leaned over once more to kiss her.

"I understand right now is not the best time to slow down perhaps, with the wedding happening so soon, but do consider it for the future," she said, pecking his lips one final time before he got out of bed.

"I shall," he nodded, walking towards his closet. He was still naked and Allura thought she should perhaps avert her eyes, but she couldn't stop looking at the way his muscles moved while he walked. "Are you going to be alright while I'm busy today? I don't wish for you to feel abandoned after our night together," he called out from behind the open door.

"Oh yes! I'll be fine!" she said. "There is absolutely no reason for you to worry about that. In fact, I was going to see Coran. I think we need to have a chat. There is much to discuss."

Stepping out from the closet, Lotor adjusted the way the armor sat around his neck, his brow furrowing.

"Don't worry! I simply meant about the wedding!" She knew she couldn't talk about anything related to the Blade while she was here on the ship. Later she would make sure Coran knew she had spoken to her father, or perhaps she could tell him in a coded way.

"I assumed," Lotor nodded, leaning down to kiss her once again. "I will see you at dinner," he smiled.

With each kiss, Allura's heart seemed to flutter faster, and she knew there was no fighting it.

~~

Lotor hated spending days with his Mother. He hated being on this ship, though Allura was making it more bearable.The evening with her set his soul ablaze, and ignited his feelings even more. He already felt strongly for her... and now... those feelings only grew.

He really was falling for her.

He couldn't wait to get off this ship. Once the ceremonies were over, they would be free to do as they pleased. They could stay with the Blade if they so chose, and Lotor was leaning towards that. It made sense. He wanted to work closely with them and overthrow his demonic parents.

One of whom he was now trapped spending the day with.

"You've grown taller," she observed.

"I can't believe you noticed," he retorted, a sharp bite laced through his tone.

"Come now. There's no need to be like that. We do not spend time on the same ships, which, may I remind you, is partially your choice," she scolded.

"Why would I wish to stay on a ship where both of my parents actively ignore me. Additionally, Father rarely acknowledges me."

"You know we have far many more important obligations than to make sure our adult son is well taken care of," she hissed, blatantly ignoring the comment about Zarkon.

"Oh, of course, how could I forget." Perhaps it was how much Allura showed him she cared, or his confidence from the night prior, but Lotor couldn't hold his tongue.

"Your measurements are done. I would offer to practice magic with you but it seems you are not in the mood. Perhaps you should spar with your wife-to-be, or that general woman of yours. Using magic during battle will also assist you," she scoffed, waving him away. "Once the suit is done, you must prepared your wedding armor. We will do that another day," Haggar hissed, frustrated by her son's behavior.

"Good day Mother," he bowed unapologetically, stepping out of the room she had set aside for wedding preparations. Perhaps Haggar should've considered Lotor and his wife would get along and she would provide him with the confidence he needed to... No, he wouldn't do anything immediately it. It was a calculated game, one he definitely planned on winning.

He did not turn to look back at her as he made his way towards the training floor. He hoped Acxa would be there to train with him. He wanted to see her anyway and inform her the other girls were doing just fine.

"I'm surprised to see you here, Prince," Acxa bowed her head when he entered the training hall.

"Why is that?" he asked.

"I suppose you would be spending every time with your fiancée," she said. She took a few steps to the middle of the training floor, swinging a few punches for good measure.

"Well, I would like to go back and spend as much time with her as possible, but there are things to discuss," he said, removing his top plate of armor to move more agile.

"I see," Acxa said, narrowing her eyes. Lotor was often cryptic when they spoke of things from their time together with the Blade. Acxa was the only general he chose to take along with him on this ship. He wasn't wanting to place any of them in danger, and admittedly, he wanted to say no to Acxa too, but he needed a personal guard and she was by far the best person to ask.

"I'll be using magic during this fight, so prepare yourself."

"I am always prepared," she smirked, taking a guarding stance.

"Good," he muttered. He charged forward, swinging a punch in her direction. He leaned in close to her face, his lips practically brushing against her ear. "Zethrid and Ezor are well," he muttered. "They are relocating."

Acxa's eyes widened, unable to dodge when his fist connected with her cheek. "Dodge, Acxa!" he scolded. "No matter what information is given to you, it shouldn’t distract you from the battle."

"R-Right," she said and shook her head.

He reached his hand out, pulling the energy from around him close to his body. Magic was something that had always come far more naturally to him than many other Galra thanks to his Altean side. However, he often suppressed his magic and opted to fight physically instead, wanting to appear as Galran as possible.

Acxa's eyes widened, and she dodged when a pulse of energy flew in her direction. "Your magic seems strong today," she commented, her chest heaving as she panted.

"I believe it is coming from my confidence," he admitted with a chuckle. "I even walked out of my meeting with my Mother early."

"Impressive!" she laughed.

"No, if I’m being quite honest, I believe it has to do with my deepening connection with Allura," he admitted, pausing to wipe his brow.

"Really?" Acxa said, stepping closer tentatively, as if she would lose his interest if she said anything else.

"Mhm..." he said. "I... I think I could be falling for her. It is rather unexpected... these feelings. I simply thought it would be a marriage of convenience, one I am being forced into. But the more time I spend with her, the more I think it is not only that... I wish for her to feel comfortable and I wish for her to feel at home and I..." he trailed off slowly.

"You love her," Acxa said flatly, lowering her guard.

Lotor's blood rushed to his face, his own body desperately trying to fight against the blush. "Is it so obvious?"

"Of course it is. When it come to romance and love you're not exactly an expert," she teased.

"Why thank you," he replied sarcastically. He sighed. "I don't know... 'love' seems like a stretch, but... I am finding I am quite enamored with her."

"I see," she said, glancing down. "I am glad you aren't marrying someone you despise."

"No... I think she could really be a good partner for me," he admitted for the first time out loud, but it... felt right. His lips quirked up into a smile.

"Right," Acxa snorted. "And none of that will matter if the two of you don't connect magically, so... let's practice." She clearly did not wish to talk about this. Before… she was the person he was closest to, though they both knew this day would come…

Perhaps it was insensitive to speak of Allura in such ways to Acxa. 

"Ah yes! Thank you Acxa," he nodded, feeling guilty. 

But he couldn't let himself get distracted. Once they got through these ceremonies, he and Allura could start actually working together, and Lotor was far more excited for that than he realized.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for this chapter... it feels messy to me but it's also just a weird transition LOL. They're going to start working on wedding plans and what not but AHH I hope you guys still like it! Seriously the support you've all given means the world <3
> 
> Thank you!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura is fitted for her dress.

When Haggar called for Allura, she knew the dressmaker was there. The wedding loomed closer on the horizon than Allura realized and though she was practicing her magic, she didn't feel close to being ready.

The alarm rang out throughout their bedroom and Lotor groaned, wrapping his large arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

"Mmm. Stay," he demanded quietly. His voice was tired and gruff, and Allura silently wished she could have. She trailed her fingers over his own, her nails tickling over his skin.

Besides a few nights prior, they hadn't had much alone time, the two desperate for time together. It was hard not to ask to mate again, both to prepare for the upcoming ritual and because Allura found herself _wanting_ to. She could picture the way his sharp eyes gazed down at her, her body rolling towards his, her lips kissing him all over.

It was a bit embarrassing to think about it so much.

Even now, when he asked her to stay. She was tempted to roll on top of him, push him down and take _exactly_ what she wanted.

These thoughts were dangerous.

"Y-You know I can't, and you shouldn't tempt me," she whispered.

"Am I tempting you, Princess?" he purred. His lips kissed at the back of her shoulder, caressing at her skin; it sent a shiver down her spine.

"You know you are."

"Then I don't see why you do not wish to stay," he murmured, a tired chuckle vibrating against her shoulder.

"Oh my Prince," she said, wondering when that phrase had begun to feel so natural on her lips. "It is not about whether or not I _wish_ to stay, it is whether I can. Coran will be meeting me momentarily, and he's rarely late."

"Mmm," he muttered. "I understand. I simply wish to have more private time with you. My mother keeps nagging me about being close to you, and yet with all the preparations she gives us no time to be alone, which we apparently so desperately need."

"I know," she said. "It does seem quite unfair."

Slowly, he removed his arms from around her waist and pushed himself up, his long white hair cascading down his muscular chest. The glow from the stars outside illuminated his body, and Allura flushed, her eyes glued to his body.

"PRINCESS!" Coran's voice boomed from outside their room and Allura jumped.

"What did I tell you?" she laughed. "Just a tick Coran!" she called out, hopping out of bed as fast as she could. She dashed into the closet, trying to find something easy to wear; she was getting measured after all.

Lotor swung his legs around, moving out of the bed. He stood up, wrapping his arms around her waist before she could dash out the door. He leaned down to brush his lips against hers. "I... do hope you know I eagerly await to see what you'll look like in your dress," he said, his fingers brushing through her hair.

She blushed again, imagining how nice Lotor would look in wedding armor. She was unaware of Galran traditions, but knowing how much the Galra valued fighting and battle, she couldn't imagine any other garb for a wedding ceremony. "I'll be sure to pick a nice style."

"Pick whatever pleases you. It is your wedding after all."

"Yes, of course." Admittedly, she hadn't thought much about it being her actual wedding. It was a ceremony with a purpose... though now... she wondered how long said purpose would last.

Slowly, this was becoming something she wanted.

"I'll see you later this evening. Perhaps we could work on magic together?" she suggested.

"I would love that," he nodded, though she could feel the reluctance in the way he pulled away from her.

She smiled, curling her fingers at him to wave goodbye before stepping out of the room.

"Princess! Good morning!" Coran smiled brightly. "Did you have a nice... evening?" he asked, a slight pause in his tone. She hadn't spoken to him about how far her relationship with Lotor had progressed, and she didn't wish to. It would be like telling her father... actually... she thought it might be worse...

"Good morning, Coran. Thank you for accompanying me. My evening was lovely, how about yours?" she asked, dodging the subject.

"It was fine," he nodded. "And if you really thought I would allow you to go to this dress fitting alone and allow them to pressure you into wearing Galra fashion, you are _sorely_ mistaken. All rituals aside, you are the Altean Princess and you should be able to dress that way for your... special day," he said.

"Coran," she smiled, and gently hooked her arm through his. "You're very considerate. But perhaps it would be best to go with a fusion of culture, to prove the strength of the union?"

"Will Lotor be wearing any Altean garb?" Coran inquired, genuinely curious.

"It is doubtful," she replied.

"Mmm," Coran mumbled, not looking pleased with the choice.

The two stepped into the planning room, Haggar and a sharp looking woman stood at the other end of the room.

"Princess," Haggar said, her eyes narrowing upon seeing Coran.

"Good morning, Empress," she said. "This is Coran, my advisor. He wishes to assist with the dress planning."

"Hmm... You do realize we have one of the best designers in the galaxy," Haggar said, glaring at the man.

"Yes, but we were hoping the dress would be a fusion of Altean and Galran style," Allura explained.

"It must be a flourish of color!" Coran began.

"Ah..." Allura started to interject.

"And the skirt should be long and puffy, starting at the upper waist!" Allura could imagine her legs getting swallowed by the material.

"Coran..."

"With a large wedding train, and of course-"

"Coran, I think we could go a little more... modern than that," she said, giggling softly.

"Ah... yes, of course," he coughed, clearing his throat. "I simply wish to have some Altean traditions upheld."

"Mmm..." Haggar's voice rumbled against her throat, frustration clear. "Of course... What is the point of a union if only Galra traditions are practiced?"

"My point exactly!" Coran laughed, and Allura was shocked to see him agree with the Empress.

"Come here," the sharp looking woman spoke finally. "We will be measuring you, and then we can discuss design elements. If you're looking for a blend of Galran and Altean cultures with a modern flair, it is absolutely something I can do," she scoffed as if she weren't being challenged in the slightest.

"Arms out," she said, and Allura obeyed, standing perfectly still.

Haggar cleared her throat, approaching Coran. "We've discussed you being the one to give the Princess away, since her father will not be attending the ceremony."

Immediately, Allura's arms dropped.

"Arms out," the woman hissed, but Allura was long past listening.

She swallowed, and glanced towards Coran, whose face looked pale, his hands trembling. Of course her father would not be allowed at the ceremony. She hadn't expected otherwise, and yet, it was so... shocking to hear. Her father would not be at her wedding... something she could've never anticipated.

"Arms out, Princess," the dressmaker growled, and Allura shot her arms out, standing with tension in her entire body.

"Normally it would be the closest blood relative, but I would say in this case you are the closest person she has to family," Haggar continued.

The words cut deep, Allura desperately trying to hold onto her breath.

"O-Of course..." Coran stammered, maintaining his composure. "I would be... honored to."

He glanced Allura's way. She was honored Coran would be the one, of course she was. She loved Coran, he was practically a second father to her, but she tried not to think too hard about her father's presence which would be missing from her life on such an important day.

"Yes, me... as well," she said. 

She was the Princess; she had agreed to this, and she always knew she would suffer any and all consequences that came with her choice.

~~

"Do you feel prepared?" Acxa asked, wiping her brow. After training, the two decided to take a seat, relaxing before going for any more rounds.

"Define prepared..." Lotor muttered.

"For the wedding. Or... Magic ritual. It's only a few quintants away," Acxa whispered.

"I do..." Lotor began. "I can only hope it... works."

"Right, of course," Acxa swallowed.

Lotor was well aware of how his general normally acted, and for the past movement or so, Acxa felt... off. He never expected her to be okay with him marrying Allura, but it was something they both had discussed in the past.

"Acxa..." he began, and reached out to take her hand. "You knew this... was inevitable?" he questioned, glancing down into her eyes.

"Of course... my Prince," she said, stressing the word as if to remind herself.

"I should never have-"

"Don't," she glared.

"What? I just-"

"Don't take back the memories I choose to hold," she whispered.

"Acxa," Lotor muttered, brushing his thumb over the back of her hand. "I do not wish to hurt you and I believe I've been quite insensitive to you-"

"Lotor," she spoke softly, the casual use of his name making his cheeks darker for a moment. "We both were prepared for this. I always knew how this would end. And you seem happy with her. She is... a good fit for you, much better than I expected. You're falling in love with her. I suppose that makes this easier... and also a little worse-"

"I apologize..."

"Don't, please," she said, a smile pulling across her face. "I will always be loyal to you and our cause. But you know if she starts treating you poorly, I will kick her ass." A soft laugh left her lips.

He smiled with her. "I do not think you'll need to worry about that at all and, I, of course, only wish for you to find happiness as well-"

"I'm not... interrupting something, am I?" Allura's voice rang throughout the training room, the door swishing shut behind her.

Her eyes trembled as she glanced from Lotor's face to the way his hands were joined with Acxa's.

"Not at all, my Princess." Acxa spoke first and pulled away, bowing her head. "I apologize if we gave you the wrong impression."

"No?" Allura said, approaching the two of them slowly. "I-I was simply hoping to practice magic with Prince Lotor. B-But if you two need more time to speak, I will gladly wait-"

"There is no need!" Acxa continued, not allowing Lotor to interject. "I will leave you two to it. It is important you practice your magic together with the upcoming Ritual."

"Thank you, Acxa," Allura replied, bowing her head.

"Yes, have a good evening," Lotor said softly, standing up as well.

The other girl bowed back. "I will speak with you both later," she said, taking her leave as she headed towards the female changing rooms.

"Are you certain she was okay?" Allura asked. "I have suspected there was something between the two of you for quite sometime now."

"H-Have you?" Lotor choked, wondering how obvious it had been all these years.

"Well you seemed very close, and Acxa didn't like me much at first so I... could only assume..." she said, glancing towards the door.

"Ah," he sighed, pulling his hair up into a bun to move it from his face. "I suppose you could call our conversation... closure?" he said.

"I see..." Allura said, her hands shaking against her hips. "Did you... love her?" she asked.

Lotor glanced down, pulling a large breath of air in through his nose. It was times like these where he wished he wasn't so awkward. "Admittedly, I don't think I understood what love was when we... shared... private time together."

Allura blinked, glancing between Lotor and the door. "Is love... something you think you understand... now?" she asked, her cheeks darkening.

"I-I… I believe I am slowly... coming to understand it, yes," he said softly.

"I-I see," she gasped. "W-Well! I suppose it is best if we get started on our magic training!" She turned away from him momentarily, and he was surprised she was acting so uncomfortable. Perhaps he spoke too soon... or maybe she wasn't quite feeling as strongly as he originally suspected.

"Allura, I apologize if-"

"No, no!" she said, waving her hands quickly. "I-It's really fine! I suppose I... I..." she swallowed, looking at him. "There's a lot to... consider!" she said.

"Allura?" he asked, watching as she began to pace. "Perhaps we should focus on magic for right now."

"Right!" she said. "Yes, of course."

From the moment she arrived, Allura seemed off, though Lotor couldn't quite read why. He was getting better at picking up on her emotions, but something about this felt different.

He drew his blade, letting flames dance around it.

She drew her own two knives, her hands trembling as she held them out. Normally she coated them with fire too, or electricity, but nothing seemed to be happening.

"Allura, are you certain you're-"

"I'm fine!" she yelled, glaring at the blades. "W-Why?!"

"I promise you... Acxa and I-"

"I-It's not that!" she said. "I-I don't know what's wrong."

"I didn't mean to overwhelm you with feelings, I-"

"N-No! Oh gosh..." she sighed, and gripped the blades harder. "It's not about you... what you said is lovely and I too am..." she trailed off. Her gazed stayed fixated on the blades, as if she were willing the magic to work.

"What is it?" he asked, lowering his sword, letting the flame dissipate. "Please... Allura, talk to me." It _pained_ him to see her like this... holding back from him so much, pulling away... right when they were getting so close.

She was breathing heavily, her chest heaving in and out. "It's... it's my... my father..." she whispered, her body swaying back and forth. 

Her eyes fluttered shut and she swayed forward, her body about to collapse to the floor as Lotor ran to catch her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this fic is so so fun for me!! Thank you guys so much for an awesome response last week, I was feeling so nervous about that chapter, but I'm glad everything is pacing nicely! Thank you guys so much for reading and commenting! It means so much <3


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura and Lotor admit deeper feelings.

When Allura's consciousness returned, she felt her body ache. She willed herself to go back to sleep, not quite ready to open her eyes. Finally forcing her lids open, she felt panic settle under her skin.

Where was she? What happened?

Right. Her and Lotor's room... the ship... the wedding... everything slowly returned to her mind. What had she been doing before this though?

She glanced to her side, expecting to see Lotor laying next to her, but instead the spot was empty. The bed suddenly felt cold and she pulled her blanket it up as to not shiver.

It was then Allura noticed Lotor sleeping a chair next to the bed. His arms were folded across his chest, his long white locks draped over his shoulder. He actually looked rather handsome, sleeping so peacefully like that.

Actually, she was starting to feel like a creep; it seemed she adored watching him sleep and this was probably the third or fourth time she'd caught herself doing so.

She sighed, wondering why he was sitting in a chair so uncomfortably when he could be lying in bed with her. At this point, she expected him to be next to her, and felt a little disappointed when he was not.

Yawning, she stretched up as she felt her back ache a bit. She was mostly healed from her battle with Lotor, but occasionally she felt a small tug, her muscles tightening. She recalled heading towards the training arena, her head clouded with thoughts of her wedding and her father.

Her father...

Her chest felt tight again just thinking about him.

Allura shook her head, pressing her hands to her cheeks. She had to wake Lotor up. She leaned over, gently brushing the hair from his forehead. "Lotor," she whispered. "I'm awake."

"A-Ah!" he jolted and pulled away from her, as if frightened to be awoken. "Ah... Princess," he muttered, blinking the sleep from his eyes. "You're awake. How do you feel?"

"Admittedly, my mind is a little foggy," she said.

"You passed out in the training arena," he explained. He stood up, gently pressing the back of his hand to her forehead. Her cheeks heated up and she froze. What was he doing? Why did he make her so incredibly flustered? Even after the intimate moments they shared with each other... she still felt her heart flutter uncontrollably in her chest.

"P-Passed out?" Her hands trembled. She certainly didn't remember that.

"Indeed," Lotor said, sitting on the edge of the bed. "You've been out for quite a few varga. I carried you back here to let you rest, but if you hadn't woken up soon I was going to call for medical assistance."

"I-I see..." she said glancing down at the sheets.

"Do you remember that?" he inquired, his eyes gentle as he slipped his fingers around hers.

"Not... exactly..." she whispered, feeling ashamed she let herself grow so weak. She shook her head. "No, actually, I don't remember it at all."

"Hmm... Did something happen during your measurement session?" he asked and she felt her blood run cold, suddenly remembering everything.

"Yes..." she said. "I didn't think it would affect me so much, but apparently..." she trailed off, seeing the concern in Lotor's eyes.

"What?" he urged, looking nervous. "Did my mother do something?"

She was taken aback by the fiery look burning in his eyes. It was as if he wished to hunt down his mother right now to defend her if need be.

"No! Not... directly," she said softly. "Honestly it's all quite silly and something I should've expected the moment I stepped foot on this ship."

He continued to stare at her, eyes tense. "What is it then?"

"Well... you see..." she stammered, feeling incredibly foolish, or perhaps childish was a better way to describe it. "Your mother told me Coran would be the one to... officially pass me off to you. And while... I am incredibly honored, I love Coran, he's been with me my whole life and-"

"You wish it was your actual father," he said, cutting her off as her nervous ramblings continued.

"There is that... but really I couldn't stop thinking about how my father wouldn't even be able to attend the ceremony." She bit her lip, her hand squeezing his gently, putting light pressure on their physical link.

"I always knew I would end up in a marriage like this one..." she explained, but quickly turned to look at him, her cheeks flushed. "I-I... didn't mean it like that. This has been far better than I ever could've anticipated and you know I am... well, you're very considerate, kind... handsome..." Waving her hand around, she couldn't stop the words as they continuously tumbled out of her mouth.

Grabbing her free hand, Lotor chuckled, bringing her small fingers to his lips. "Allura, it's okay. I understand what you meant, you can continue."

She took a deep breath and nodded, probably for the best, or she would've run the risk of making herself look like a total and complete fool. "I meant... I knew I would end up in a marriage chosen for me. I never expected to fall in love, or give my heart to someone but I... with you..." she whispered. "I want to. I want to give my everything to you... in a way I suppose I already have," she mumbled shyly.

"It is something I will forever treasure," he said softly, and leaned forward to kiss her. "Does it help if I tell you I feel the same? I cannot believe how much I'm falling for you," he breathed out. "But how could I not? You're intelligent, incredibly strong, gifted... beautiful..."

"Y-You flatter me," she choked, clearing her throat. "E-Either way... I suppose it's... simply difficult for me to accept my father will not be at our ceremony. The feelings... the realization hit me so strongly when your mother spoke and I... I couldn't stop thinking about it. My mother died when I was a young girl and my father has always been important to me and to think... he won't be there to witness such an important day of my life..."

She covered her mouth, shaking her head, tears pooling in the corners of her eyes. She had been so strong up until now, never once crying in front of him, always accepting the fate she chose for herself, but now...

"I didn't think it would matter," she said softly, squeezing his hand hard. "I didn't think I would care about you... care about this day as much as I now do."

She felt his arms wrap around her, pulling him close to his chest. "It's not much, but I will be certain to make sure the ceremony is broadcast to Altea so he can at least witness it happening..."

She pressed herself against him, wrapping her arms around him too. "I... thank you," she said softly. It wasn't perfect, but she always knew this wedding would not cater to any of her desires. She was lucky Lotor cared at all.

"Anything for you my dear. It.. should feel like a special day for you."

She knew with Lotor being there, it would be far more special than she realized... and just the knowledge of her father witnessing it would be enough for her.

~~

The quintents past far faster than Lotor found pleasing. Things were moving quicker and quicker, and with each passing quintent, it seemed like preparations were growing closer and closer to being complete. Lotor knew his mother was anxious to push things along for some unknown reason. It seemed she wished for the ceremony to take place at the beginning of the next movement.

From the looks of how much she had everyone working around the clock, Lotor was certain it would follow exactly the schedule she wished for.

At this point, as far as he knew, they were simply waiting on Allura's dress.

Things were progressing nicely between them. Both of them were usually far too tired to initiate anything else intimate, but occasionally they shared a few soft touches before bed with kisses scattered in between.

Their magical training was also coming along quite nicely. Lotor was constantly impressed by Allura's skill level, her magic far stronger than his.

"I can't imagine we will fail the magic ritual," he said, wiping his brow. He tucked his sword away and handed her a clean small towel.

"Well, someone is feeling confident!" she giggled, taking a seat to grab water.

"Aren't you?" he asked, pouting a bit. He _did_ legitimately believe their connection was deepening.

"I do. I was simply teasing you," she smirked, and Lotor felt his cheeks blush. Again, she always found the perfect ways to surprise him with her adorable, playful behavior.

"Is that so?" he chuckled.

Admittedly, he was happy to see her so lively after the incident earlier in the movement. He forced her to take the entire day off, not allowing her to train or participate in any wedding planning. Instead, she spent that day with Coran, while he made certain the wedding was to be broadcast to Altea. He wasn't surprised to find Altea already on the list of locations however, nothing like shoving it in their faces the Galra had taken their princess.

She stepped forward and took his hands, snapping him from his thoughts. "I do feel our... connection growing stronger," she said.

"Yes. I often can tell what spell you wish to use before you do it... and I'm learning your movements and mannerism quite well when it comes to magic and combat. If I fought you now, I don't know if you would stand a chance," he smirked, teasing her back.

"Please! You do realize I've learned many of your techniques as well! I could probably beat you faster!" she retorted quickly.

"You probably could," he sighed, and raised her hand to his lips. "I cannot deny my lady victory."

She blushed, and it was slowly becoming his absolute favorite look of hers. Her cheeks ever so slightly deeper toned, her eyes wide, lips slightly parted, as though she didn't quite have the proper response.

He couldn't help himself as he leaned down to kiss her, clutching her hands in his. He held his lips against her own, pecking them, and gently tugging on her lower before letting go.

Lotor would've been lying to himself if he claimed he didn't wish to have another intimate night with her.

"Lotor," she whispered against his lips, and he kissed her again, stealing his name from her lips.

Oh, he was so smitten, so close to spurting out those words...

_I love you_

This woman was going to be the death of him.

"Allura," he muttered finally, reluctantly pulling away. He never wanted to.

"You know," she whispered, slipping her hand up to his shoulder. "It's too bad the Galra don't have the first dance tradition."

Lotor tilted his head down to look at her. "And what is the first dance?"

"At... Altean weddings, usually after the ceremony is done, the bride and groom participate in a first dance. They adorn each other with various types of flowers, each one is meant to be delivered with a very specific meaning," she explained, "then, the newlywed couple dance together to a song of their choosing while everyone watches. After, others join in and it becomes a festival," she smiled, looking nostalgic for home.

When her face fell in such ways, Lotor hated it. He wished he could've given her everything she desired and more. He only wished to see her smile day in and day out.

"That sounds rather lovely," he said.

"Oh it is! But I take it the Galra have no such tradition."

Lotor laughed loudly. "Of course not! They usually fight and have loud brawling parties all night long. Many drink so much they pass out," he chuckled. "Our weddings are far more brutish. Partners will fight and it eventually leads to mating while everyone enjoys the food and loud festivities."

She blinked, looking surprised by the description. She had been told nothing of this.

"As far as I know, our wedding is different. Since I am to be Emperor there is far more tradition involved..."

"I see," she said softly. Her hand squeezed at his shoulder and he looked down at her, stepping back. He held out his hand, bowing to her.

"I know it won't happen during the wedding and we don't have any music, but I would be honored if you would dance with me my lady."

Allura gasped. "Are you asking for my... first dance?" she giggled and stepped forward, taking his hand.

"Indeed I am."

He took her hand and pulled her close, his other arm wrapping tightly around her waist. She pressed her head against his chest as they swayed lightly in the silent training arena. He could feel her breathing, soft and gentle. He prayed she couldn't hear how hard his heart was pounding.

It was relaxing, moving with her like this, as if they had no cares in the world. He wondered what flowers he could've given her based on their relationship, he wondered what she would've given him.

They stayed that way for what felt like varga, but Lotor did not care. He liked being close to her, he liked making her feel so special and happy.. he liked giving her the smallest taste of normalcy... some reminder of her home. He held her body as close to his as he could, moving in time with the imaginary music in his head.

It was comfortable. She was perfect.

"Thank you," she whispered, her head nuzzling his chest.

"I only wish I could give more," he said, holding her in place, their bodies swaying slowly.

The sound of the door swishing open made them stop abruptly but they did not pull away, both of them turning to see Acxa standing in the doorway. Her cheeks flushed. "I-I apologize if I'm interrupting-"

"It's quite alright, we're done training for the day."

Acxa blinked a few times as if to tell Lotor that much was very clear. "Right, anyway," she continued. "The Empress would like to see Allura."

Both of them glanced at each other with worry.

"Calm down," she snorted, folding her arms. "Allura's dress is ready."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh! I didn't think I would get this chapter done in time for today, but I did!! :D Thank you to all who read and comment, you guys rock!! I'm so excited to write their wedding ;) <3

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on [tumblr](https://crystellinestar.tumblr.com/)


End file.
